<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerless by filmfanatic82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190768">Powerless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82'>filmfanatic82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kimberly Hart/Trini-centric, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Protective Trini (Power Rangers), Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a decade after a freak accident left her forever damaged and stripped of her powers, Kim finds herself forced to return to the one place she swore she would never step foot in ever again... Angel Grove.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimberly Hart &amp; Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor &amp; Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                         </p>
<p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p>
<p>Ding.</p>
<p>The distinct jingle of the antique set of bells against the metal front door of the otherwise silent tattoo parlor. Odd for an early Tuesday evening but not entirely out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>The sound itself is familiar.</p>
<p>So familiar in fact that Kim has developed an almost pavlovian response to it. She’s compelled to stop whatever she is doing and greet whoever has just come through the front door. Every time. Regardless of whether or not she’s handling the shop alone. </p>
<p>Kim greets each and every patron herself. It’s a must in her book. </p>
<p>Has been ever since she first opened up the shop six years ago in the heart of the Mission District in San Francisco. </p>
<p>It’s a small touch. One that most don’t even notice right off the bat, but it matters nonetheless. All the small touches do. Like remembering a person’s name or how they like to take their coffee in the morning. </p>
<p>Small touches are the one universal language that all human beings understand… </p>
<p>It means that someone cares.</p>
<p>It’s the question that follows next, though, that throws Kim for a loop. </p>
<p>“Are you from Angel Grove?” The mysterious raven-haired girl asks with an air of nonchalant confidence that’s all but unsettling. </p>
<p>“I was,” Kim replies. She makes her way over to join the girl, who’s casually lingering at the vast wall of past client photos. There are at least fifty-- if not more-- covering every inch of available wall space. Each one a cherished memory in their own unique way. </p>
<p>The photos are more than a mere visual representation of Kim’s natural artistic ability with a tattoo gun. They are a mosaic of the person she’s become in the years post the accident. </p>
<p>The mysterious girl hums a non-decipherable response as she continues to examine the photos.</p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?” Kim follows up, growing more and more intrigued by the minute.</p>
<p>“No reason.” The girl gives the slightest of shrugs and then shoves her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket. </p>
<p>There’s something achingly familiar about this girl. The way her mess of raven hair hangs down around the edges of her face as if it’s been hacked off in a spur of the moment act of rebellion. And the unique style of clothes that walks that fine line between feminine but tough as nails. </p>
<p>It’s a version of the girl that Kim once was, back before her entire world all but imploded all around her.  </p>
<p>“But you knew I was from Angel Grove?” Kim asks.</p>
<p>The girl doesn’t answer. Instead, she points to one of the photos on the far end of the wall. Kim doesn’t have to look at it to know which one it is. </p>
<p>It’s a black and white photo of the view of Angel Grove from clearing on top of the cliffs. The spot where so many, many bittersweet memories were made. </p>
<p>“I know that spot. My girlfriend and I go there often,” the girl responds, eyes still on the photos.</p>
<p>“So you’re from Angel Grove?”</p>
<p>“You could say that.”</p>
<p>Kim nods. “My girlfriend and I used to go there a lot too. She’s actually the one who took that photo.”</p>
<p>“You guys still together?” the girl asks with an underlying tone that says she already knows the answer.</p>
<p>“No… We fell out of touch years ago.” </p>
<p>The girl hums yet another response. This one more definitive than the last, and Kim finds herself suddenly struck with a pedicular sensation. One that she hasn’t felt since back when she had those kinds of powers. The queasy, skin-tingling feeling that Billy loved to refer to as their custom Spider-sense. </p>
<p>There’s something about this moment and this girl… Something that Kim can’t quite put her finger on but knows deep down inside means that everything is about to change… But no clue if it’s for the better or for, the worse.</p>
<p>“So what brings you here? Guessing you’re interested in a tattoo?” Kim asks, continuing on as if the girl is just another customer even though she knows that it’s the farthest thing from the truth.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what you want?” </p>
<p>The girl nods and finally glances over in Kim’s direction. Two striking hazel eyes stare back at Kim, and although the color isn’t the same, the look is familiar nonetheless. It’s a look that has haunted Kim’s dreams for years now.</p>
<p>It’s her look.</p>
<p>Kim swallows down the sudden lump of long-forgotten emotions bubbling up in the back of her throat and pushes forward. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about getting something simple… Like a heart,” the girl says and then holds up the inner part of her middle finger on her left hand. “Right here.”</p>
<p>And the words blindside Kim with a proverbial sucker punch straight to the gut. </p>
<p>Of all the possible tattoos to request…</p>
<p>A simple black heart tattoo on the inside of a finger. </p>
<p>It’s the one tattoo that matters more than the dozens of others that Kim has done throughout the years. </p>
<p>The heart was not only her first tattoo but the one she gave to the girl that was supposed to be her forever. Matching hearts. A promise for a future life that never happened.</p>
<p>Kim swallows again, attempting to maintain her composure. “You mean something like this?” </p>
<p>Kim holds out her middle finger on her right hand to reveal a small black heart, and there’s a brief flash of recognition within the mystery girl’s hazel eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Exactly like that.”</p>
<p>Kim nods. “Okay… Well, usually I do a consolation first, then schedule a time for you to come back for the actual session, but… Something tells me you’re looking to get it done today.”</p>
<p>“If you’ve got the time…” the raven-haired girl responds, studying Kim’s face with a strange intensity as if she’s looking for a crack-- any crack-- within her facade. </p>
<p>“Sure. It’s pretty slow, and it’s a straight forward design. Shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes tops. Just give me a few to get set-up, and then I’ll bring you back, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Cool.” The girl nods and then runs her hands through her messy locks with an exhale of air that signals to Kim that she’s not the only one struggling to hold on to a facade.</p>
<p>“Got ID?” Kim asks.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your ID. I need it to get the paperwork started.”</p>
<p>“Oh… Yeah…” The girl digs into the pocket of her jacket, pulls out her drivers’ license, and hands it over to Kim. “Here.”</p>
<p>“Penelope. Nice name,” Kim responds as she looks over the ID. It’s a fake. She knows it within the first second she sets eyes upon it. Chalk it up to years of experience reviewing IDs. </p>
<p>The name is real, but the age… There’s no way the girl is 22 years old. Maybe 18 at best, but even that feels like a stretch. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Penelope takes her ID back and shoves it in her pocket with a hastiness that all but screams guilty. </p>
<p>That action alone confirms Kim’s suspicions. The girl is not 18... Not even close. Probably has never even gotten inked before either. </p>
<p>But why is she here?</p>
<p>And more importantly…</p>
<p>Why that specific tattoo?</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First tattoo?” Kim asks, pausing for a brief moment to wipe away the excess ink from Penelope’s skin. </p>
<p>“No.” But the grimace painted on Penelope’s face says otherwise. </p>
<p>“Try breathing in through your nose and then out through your mouth,” Kim responds, already knowing it’s not wise to press. Not with Penelope. </p>
<p>Penelope has a stubbornly private streak that rivals only one other person that Kim has ever crossed paths with in her life…  </p>
<p>The same person that just so happens to have the exact tattoo to the one that resides on Kim’s middle finger. </p>
<p>It’s connected.</p>
<p>It has to be…     </p>
<p>The coincidences are piling up by the minute.</p>
<p>“It’ll help. Trust me,” Kim continues on as she picks back up the gun again. </p>
<p>“You’ve got a lot of tattoos?”</p>
<p>“A few,” Kim replies. “It’s a prerequisite with the job. Plus, they’re addicting. Once you get one, you can’t stop… You’ll see.”</p>
<p>“How many?” </p>
<p>“Not including the heart, I’ve got 15.”</p>
<p>Penelope’s eyebrows shoot upwards, almost touching her hairline. “15?”</p>
<p>Kim nods. An amused smile slides across her lips. </p>
<p>The reaction is always the same.</p>
<p>Every… </p>
<p>Single… </p>
<p>Time… </p>
<p>And Kim never gets tired of the puzzled looks her answer elicits from those that happen to ask. </p>
<p>“Most are on the smaller side, but yeah… The one on my back took over six months and four sessions to complete.”</p>
<p>“What’s it of?” Penelope asks.</p>
<p>“It’s kinda hard to explain without seeing it, but it’s a collage of things that mattered most to me at one point or another in my life.”</p>
<p>Penelope quirks a brow. “Mattered?” </p>
<p>“You don’t miss a beat, do you?”</p>
<p>“Try not to.” </p>
<p>A silence settles in between the two of them as the comforting sounds of the tattoo gun takes over. Kim can feel Penelope’s eyes upon her as she works, studying her every last micro-movement. The girl is nothing but observant. </p>
<p>Almost too observant for Kim’s liking.</p>
<p>“There,” Kim announces a few minutes late, dropping the tattoo gun down on the nearby metal table with a decisive thunk. She gives the bold but simple black outline of a heart one final wipe down before letting Penelope examine the fresh ink up close. “So what’d you think?”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect… Thanks.” Penelope stares at the heart on her finger with a genuine sense of wonderment as a hint of a smile emerges on her face. </p>
<p>“My pleasure,” Kim responds with a matching smile of her own. </p>
<p>This is the part of her job she loves the most. Watching someone fall in love with something that she’s created… specifically for their body.</p>
<p>It’s addicting.</p>
<p>Almost as addicting as the actual feeling of love itself… </p>
<p>“How much do I owe you?” Penelope asks, eyes still glued to her new tattoo.</p>
<p>“It’s on the house.”</p>
<p>“What? No, I can’t—“</p>
<p>“It’s no big deal, really. Besides it’s just a small one,” Kim cuts Penelope off. “Consider it the heart special.”</p>
<p>And as soon the words leave Kim’s mouth, she spots another streak of brief recognition flash across Penelope’s face. </p>
<p>The girl knows that it’s a double entendre…</p>
<p>“The <b>Hart</b> special,” Penelope mimics back to Kim, adding emphasis on the word heart for added effect. “I like that.” </p>
<p>Kim finishes securing the bandage on Penelope’s finger and then hands her a small tube of ointment. “You can take the bandage off in a few hours but try and keep it dry for at least the next day or so. You’re going to want to put this on it twice a day until it heals. You shouldn’t run out, but if you do, you can find this at any drugstore. Just ask a clerk.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” </p>
<p>Kim nods, and another moment of awkward silence creeps in as Penelope’s eyes upon her once again. The calculated intensity swirling just beneath the hazel surfaces is nothing short of unnerving. </p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you,” Penelope says finally and extends her non-inked hand towards Kim. </p>
<p>“Likewise.” Kim shakes Penelope’s hand while attempting to hide the ever-growing uneasiness that’s brewing deep within her. “And hopefully, I’ll see you again soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh… I think you can count on it.” Penelope starts to leave but stops right before she reaches the doorway and looks back at Kim with a sudden seriousness that Kim has yet to witness on the girl. “Zordon sends his regards.” </p>
<p>An instant set of electrifying chills shoots down Kim’s spine, and her bad leg starts to buckle. She grabs hold of the nearby tattoo table to stop herself from falling over but manages to keep her emotionless facade in place. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Penelope responds with a nod. Then, without another word, leaves the shop.</p>
<p>Kim remains frozen in her spot for another minute or two, making entirely sure that she’s alone, before collapsing down against the wall. She slides her way onto the floor and runs her hands through her mess of hair with a massive exhale. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>And just like that… Everything has changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Instant deja vu.</p><p>It blindsides Kim out of nowhere, knocking the air right out of her lungs. She freezes in her tracks as her eyes lock in on--</p><p>Shadowers.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Kim remembers Billy dubbing them when they first appeared in Angel Grove all those years ago. He called them that because of their unique and deadly ability to disappear in plain sight. One minute they would be there and next… Gone. Vanished into thin air.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim gets a late-night visit from some familiar faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter One</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim wakes up with a hard jolt. Stray strands of her short raven locks cling to the sides of her face, drenched with an overabundance of sweat as her heart jackhammers against her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim knows the root cause of this sudden onset of terror-driven panic before her mind is even fully conscious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s Trini. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she’s had yet another night terror.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The eighth one this week.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nine if Kim counts the incident in English on Tuesday when Trini happened to doze off in the middle of class.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim rips her covers off and is halfway through tying the laces on her sneakers when the call comes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s always the first one to call. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zordon says it’s because he’s the de facto leader of their rag-tag group of misfits. But Kim knows better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jason is always the first to respond because he’s constantly on edge. Every single second of every day. Ever since that first attack from Rita all those months ago.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He can’t turn it off.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what concoction of substances he attempts to take.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sensation can never be dulled. And possibly never will be… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim knows this because the two of them have had their fair share of late-night chats while each battling their own bouts of insomnia. Usually, if it isn’t too cold of a night, they agree to meet up at her secret cliff diving spot nestled deep within the forest and talk until the sun begins to peek over the horizon while sharing a stash of junk food.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim scopes up her cell phone and answers it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, did you--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. I’m on it,” Kim replies, cutting Jason off mid-sentence. She loves him, but there isn’t time to talk. Kim knows the drill. First, there’s the nightmare and then the crippling panic attack. Like clockwork.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And if Kim doesn’t get there in the next ten minutes, Trini will hyperventilate… Which will trigger her parents getting involved, and nine times out of ten will result in an impromptu trip to the ER.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll text you when I get there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay. Kim--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know… I know…” Kim cuts Jason off again. She balances the phone between her ear and shoulder while slipping on an oversized black hoodie. One of Zack’s that Kim had inherited during her last raid of Trini’s closet. “I’ll try not to use my powers.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jason lets out a long sigh, and Kim swears he can hear him rubbing the back of his neck through the phone. “Please. We can’t run the risk of someone spotting us. I’m not going through that again. I--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be careful, Jase. I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With that, Kim hangs up, slips her phone into the front pocket of her hoodie, and takes off out of her bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Usually, it’s a 15-minute jog from Kim’s front door all the way across town to Trini’s house. But tonight she completes the run in just under five. And of course, it’s only thanks in part to Kim’s powers that she’s able to pull it off.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What Jason doesn’t know won’t hurt him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim lands on Trini’s front porch roof with a ground-shaking thud, instantaneously setting off a cacophony of car alarms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit,” Kim exhales, slightly cringing at the chorus of high pitch beeping sounding off from all sides of her. She takes another sobering breath of air, and then pries open Trini’s window and slips inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kim?” Trini manages to say in between gasps of air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s a panic attack. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim knows all too well the tell-tale signs. Flushed face. Slightly dilated pupils. Beads of sweat pooling along the edges of Trini’s hairline. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m here, baby.” Kim moves across the room and slips into Trini’s bed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl as she does. A pang of instant heartache shoots through her chest as she feels Trini’s body uncontrollably convulse against her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This part is always the hardest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Always. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Baby, I need you to breathe. Okay? Can you do that for me?” Kim pulls Trini closer against her own body, engulfing her like a human shield. Her hand rests firmly over Trini’s heart, as it has done countless times before over the last few months, and she begins to breathe in a deep and steady rhythm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini nods, unable to respond in any other way, and Kim feels the familiar sensation of Trini giving in to the rhythm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s it, baby. Follow my lead. In and out… In and out.” Kim tightens her grip. A silent and unwavering promise of complete protection. “Good, baby. Good… Match my breaths.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another nod followed by the comforting sound of Trini inhaling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minutes pass by as they sit there in the shadows of the moonlight with only the sounds of their breathing to comfort them. And Kim never once loosens her grip on Trini. Not even for a single second. It’s all she can do to provide the younger Latina with the reassurance that she is indeed safe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry.” Trini’s voice cuts through the silence, fragile and defeated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey,” Kim repositions herself so that she can gaze into those vibrant chocolate brown eyes and then ever-so-gently caresses Trini cheek. “Stop. There’s nothing to apologize for. You know that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Kim can see right away that her words fall short by the way Trini ducks her head and pulls back from Kim’s touch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Trini…” Kim says, voice filled with nothing but pure and utter tenderness. It’s a delicate balance. Push too hard, and it will lead to a total freeze-out. And that’s the last thing Kim, nor Trini needs at the moment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was Rita again,” Trini replies, eyes still glued to her comforter. Kim slips her finger under Trini’s chin and lifts up her head until their eyes met once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s gone. I promise.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re right. I don’t,” Kim replies with the tiniest of shrugs. “But even if she does return, I happen to know a badass Latina who can deliver one hell of a bitch slap.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kim…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Kim smirks. She then snakes her arms back around Trini’s body and gently guides them downwards onto the bed until their bodies align like two long-lost puzzle pieces. “It’s the truth.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh-huh…” Trini replies with a deep yawn. “It was nothing but a lucky hit. That’s all.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re just gonna have to agree to disagree on this one, baby.” Kim plants a tender kiss on Trini’s head before nuzzling down into the crook of her neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Te quiero con toda mi alma,” Trini says with the last few words trailing off into sleep-induced mumbles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And instantly, Kim breathes a sigh of relief. All is right again in her world… at least for tonight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here in Trini’s room with her arms around the woman that she loves more than life itself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me too.” Kim places her lips upon Trini’s skin one more time for added measure and then allows herself to give in to the impending wave of dreamless slumber.  </em>
</p><p><b> <em>____________________</em> </b> </p><p>“Hey Kim,” Travis calls out from the front of the shop late one Friday night. “Do you want me to stick around and help you close up?”</p><p>Hearing her name, Kim slips off her headphones and glances up from her sketchpad towards her office doorway. “No need. I’ve got it. Go home.” </p><p>“You sure?” Travis asks, coming into view in the sliver of space between her office door and the doorway. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Kim waves Travis off with a smile. “I’ll see you on Monday.” </p><p>“Copy that. Have a good one, Boss!” </p><p>“I’m not anyone’s--” But the sound of the front door bells cuts off Kim’s last words, signifying that Travis has already gone.</p><p>Boss.</p><p>The word itself is still so foreign to Kim. Even after all these years. </p><p>She has worn many titles in her lifetime. </p><p>Daughter. </p><p>Cheerleader. </p><p>Bitch. </p><p>Ranger. </p><p>Girlfriend. </p><p>Cripple.</p><p>Outcast. </p><p>But Boss? </p><p>Never in Kim’s wildest dreams did she think that the title of Boss would ever be applied to her. </p><p>No. </p><p>But, then again, there are so many elements of her life now that at one point or another seemed unfathomable. </p><p>Kim lets out a long sigh and pops her neck and back with a satisfying crack. She’s stiff… Beyond stiff… Too stiff for her liking.</p><p>Kim knows better. Sitting for hours on end, hunched over her sketchpad without at least taking one or two breaks to stretch her aching limbs will only result in a world of pain down the road. Maybe even force her to bust back out her cane if it gets bad enough. </p><p>Then again, what’s a bit more pain?</p><p>The pain is always there. Ever constant. A steady reminder of the permanent limitations that life has cruelly bestowed upon her. </p><p>CRASH.</p><p>The sudden distinct sound of someone-- or something-- crashing into trash cans snaps Kim’s attention away from her sketchpad and towards the back alleyway. </p><p>Odd.</p><p>The thought flashes across her consciousness like a white-hot bolt of lightning, and instantly Kim is reminded of the pedicular incident two weeks ago with a raven-haired girl named Penelope. And for a split second, she senses that there’s a connection. Penelope, the commotion, and maybe even Trini… </p><p>But as soon as the unspeakable name pops into Kim’s head, the voice emerges. The one that has resides in the obsidian shadows of her mind and rears its ugly head whenever it gets the chance. Spouting its diatribe of self-loathing and doubt.</p><p>No.</p><p>There’s no connection.</p><p>There never is.</p><p>No matter how much Kim secretly loves to torture herself with fleeting moments of hope and one-off wishes. </p><p>“Let go of me!” </p><p>A familiar voice cuts through the silence, and that’s all Kim needs to hear. She springs to her feet, flat out ignoring her aches and pains, and, without another moment’s hesitation, bursts out the back door.</p><p>Instant deja vu.</p><p>It blindsides Kim out of nowhere, knocking the air right out of her lungs. She freezes in her tracks as her eyes lock in on--</p><p>Shadowers.</p><p>Or at least that’s what Kim remembers Billy dubbing them when they first appeared in Angel Grove all those years ago. He called them that because of their unique and deadly ability to disappear in plain sight. One minute they would be there and next… Gone. Vanished into thin air.</p><p>Flashes of blurred memories streak across Kim’s mind. That first encounter. Outside Zack’s trailer late one night. One minute Kim had been walking back to her Jeep Wrangler texting Trini about their weekend plans and the next minute… </p><p>The next minute, she was fighting for her life against a pack of eight-feet tall amorphous black abysses. </p><p>Raw and unforgiving. </p><p>The only two words adequate enough to sum up that first encounter… As well as the one now unfolding before Kim’s eyes.</p><p>Penelope ricochets like a human pinball, bouncing from trash can to brick wall to ground without ever having time to recover from the barrage of hits. She grits her teeth and bites back her screams of pain, too proud and too stubborn to show even one iota of weakness. It’s a defense mechanism that Kim knows all too well. </p><p>It’s how Trini used to fight. </p><p>“Hey!” Kim yells out, making her presence known in the alleyway. The three hulking Shadowers instantly freeze and all whip around in unison. They stare at Kim-- or what constitutes as a stare-- with their featureless blobs of faces, still and attentive, like a pack of raptors ready to pounce.</p><p>It’s a taunt. They’re beckoning her to make the first move.</p><p>But Kim knows better. Call it muscle memory from a past life. Making a move too soon will only result in a potentially lethal outcome.</p><p>So instead, Kim inches forwards slow and steady, never once taking her eyes off of the Shadowers. Not even for the slightest of microseconds. She’s made that mistake before too. </p><p>“Penelope,” Kim says under her breath in nothing more than a faint whisper. “Don’t move.” </p><p>Penelope manages to produce a groan in response, and instantly Kim breathes a sigh of relief. She’s still alive. At least there’s that. </p><p>The rest, though, is one gigantic question mark. </p><p>Facing Shadowers, the first go-around was challenging enough, and that was with the aid of powers…</p><p>Kim’s eyes dart back and forth and back again, bouncing from one Shadower to the next while her mind runs through the list of possible options. </p><p>Running is off the table. </p><p>The Shadowers move faster than lightning and will, without a doubt, catch up to her before she can even reach the end of the alleyway.</p><p>And calling out for additional help is also out of the question. It will only lead to more carnage and possible deaths.</p><p>No. </p><p>There’s only one option. </p><p>Kim takes a deep, sobering breath and shifts her weight to the stronger of her two legs. Not that it will make too much of a difference against the sheer brute force of three Shadowers, but she does it nonetheless. </p><p>Every minuscule decision counts… Especially when going against a Shadower.</p><p>Kim knows this better than anyone else. For these minuscule decisions are what fuels her nightmare. </p><p>Without another moment of hesitation, Kim’s charges forward. She meets their silent taunts with a series of well-calculated blows, each connecting to a specific spot on their bodies. </p><p>Thigh.</p><p>Abdomen.</p><p>Left shoulder blade.</p><p>Right shoulder blade.</p><p>Forehead.</p><p>The Konami Code. Kim never quite understood the reference like others did when Zack came up with it, but regardless the nickname stuck around in the dark recesses of her memories. The combination that as Zordon once put it, if done just right, would unlock the ability to defeat a Shadower. </p><p>Over and over again. They had practiced it in the pit for days on end until the combination became almost second nature. It needed to be. Because of any hesitation… Any momentary misstep would result in irreversible consequences. </p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Kim’s final punch of the combo sends the first Shadower stumbling backward into a nearby set of trashcans. It isn’t as big of an impact as she would’ve like to make, but then again, it’s the best she can do without having any powers. </p><p>And--</p><p>POOF. </p><p>The Shadower implodes onto itself, leaving behind nothing but a thick cloud of shimmering black particles.</p><p>One down, two to go.</p><p>But there’s no time to rejoice. The second Shadower moves in, sweeping Kim’s legs right out from underneath her. She slams against the pavement with a hard, sobering thud and spats out a mouthful of blood. </p><p>“Kim! Watch--”</p><p>BAM.</p><p>A sledgehammer of a fist plows into her abdomen, breaking one of her ribs on contact. </p><p>“Fuck.” Kim cries out as an instantaneous wave of pain crashes down upon her. Even with four years of Krav Maga training under her belt, the sting of an unforeseen blow never lessens. </p><p>Kim fights against the automatic set of tears pooling in the corners of her eyes and then, with every ounce of strength she has left in her tank, springs herself back onto her feet. </p><p>The two remaining Shadowers dance around Kim on either side in an eerie synchronization that all but screams the worst is yet to come. </p><p>It’s the eye of the hurricane.</p><p>A fresh set of chills fly down Kim’s spine, and she fights the urge to react… let alone blink. There’s no telling what horrors will unfold next.</p><p>“Thigh… Abdomen… Left shoulder blade… Right shoulder blade… Forehead,” Kim mutters the words again and again under her breath. An almost silent pray to unknown gods.</p><p>Then--</p><p>Kim blinks. </p><p>It’s only for a millisecond at best, but it’s enough. </p><p>Hell unleashes its real demons. </p><p>A furry of hits descend upon Kim, lighting up her every last nerve across the full expanse of her body. Head. Shoulder. Hips. Legs. Every inch of her is fair game. </p><p>Kim lets out a primal cry of pent-up rage as the waves of blinding pain roll in one right after the next. She stumbles but refuses to give up her footing. Instead, she redirects her concentration on delivering the combo-- the exact combo-- and nothing else to the nearest Shadower. </p><p>Thigh.</p><p>Abdomen.</p><p>Left shoulder blade.</p><p>Right shoulder blade.</p><p>Forehead.</p><p>And once again--</p><p>POOF.</p><p>Another Shadower disintegrates into a shimmering cloud of blackness.</p><p>Kim turns to attack the last Shadower, but before she can even contemplate executing the first move, the Shadower disappears right before her very eyes. The dreaded magic trick that has come to haunt Kim’s dreams. </p><p>“KIM!!” Penelope’s blood-curdling scream slices through the alleyway. Kim whips around to find that the last Shadower has re-appeared directly ontop of Penelope. It pins the battered raven-haired girl down against the ground, posed and ready to inflict as much damage as possible before taking her life. </p><p>No.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>Kim throws herself at the Shadower, knocking it clean off of Penelope in one fell swoop. They tumble across the jagged pavement, limbs entwined like a mess of tangled cords, and smash into a nearby dumpster. The Shadower goes to attack, but Kim won’t allow it. Not on her watch. </p><p>Thigh.</p><p>Abdomen.</p><p>Left shoulder blade.</p><p>Right shoulder blade.</p><p>Forehead.</p><p>As soon as Kim’s fist connects with the Shadower’s forehead, she knows that something is not quite right. The Shadower implodes but instead of the standard shimmering cloud of black dust--</p><p>A pink power coin materializes. It drops to the ground, announcing its presence with a definitive thunk, and all Kim can do is stare. </p><p>A power coin.</p><p>Her power coin.</p><p>The one that was stripped from her against her will, all those years ago.</p><p>But how?</p><p>“It worked,” Penelope says, voice cracking against the sheer weight of her injuries. “It really fucking worked.”</p><p>With the utmost caution, Kim reaches down and allows her fingers to graze against the smooth gemmed center for a moment or two, before picking it up. She holds the power coin in her hands, unable to process the full reality of it all as her mind racing for answers.</p><p>What the hell just happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Got any more coffee?”</p><p>“Uh… Sure.” Kim stumbles over her words while watching Penelope playfully toss the coin back and forth between her hands. “How do you take it?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“Good. Cause I don’t think I have sugar.”</p><p>Kim makes her way over to the coffee machine, grabs hold of the pot, and suddenly—</p><p>CRACK.</p><p>The handle snaps right off of the pot.</p><p>“Shit,” Penelope says in utter amusement. “Looks like someone got their powers back.”<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim comes to terms with what the re-emergence of the pink power coin means.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pink power coin.</p><p>It sits in the dead center of the kitchen table. The vibrant pink gem glimmering in the early morning sunlight, silently beckoning Kim to hold it. But she can’t bring herself to. </p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Instead, Kim continues to stare at with a healthy level of trepidation as she sips on her fourth coffee of the morning. </p><p>Or maybe it was her fifth. In all honesty, Kim had stopped counting hours ago when she realized that her wounds were mysterious, healing by themselves at an excelled rate.  </p><p>At first, Kim had dismissed this pedicular development as being an illusion of her sleep-deprived mind. </p><p>That may be the Shadowers hadn’t broken her rib after all. That the distinct crack Kim had sworn to have heard had been caused by something else within the alleyway. </p><p>But upon examining Penelope’s injuries, Kim found herself doubting that theory more and more. Penelope was nothing short of lucky to be alive. And the numerous painful, but thankfully not life-threatening wounds were a clear sign of it. </p><p>No.</p><p>It’s not a mere trick of the mind. </p><p>Kim knows it deep down inside. She’s known it for at least two hours now. But the acceptance-- and the ramifications that come with it-- is too hard of a pill for Kim to swallow.</p><p>Kim places her mug down on the table, and then after a deep, stabilizing breath, she ever-so-slowly reaches out towards the coin. Her handshakes as long-forgotten fears surge through her veins. And Kim swears that the coin starts to vibrate in response. </p><p>But right before her fingers make contact with the all too familiar smooth surface--</p><p>“You got any coffee?”</p><p>Kim jumps at the sound of Penelope’s voice and immediately retracts her hand back. She turns around to find Penelope lingering in the doorway with an all-knowing smirk plastered on her face. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Kim says, unable to hide her lingering concerns for the girl. </p><p>“Neither should you,” Penelope responds with a slight shrug. She hobbles her way to the table, gritting her teeth with each and every step. The pain is beyond obvious, but Kim knows that the girl will never admit to it. </p><p>Her stubborn streak runs too deep.</p><p>“I’m okay. I’m used to dealing with pain.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Penelope replies, taking a seat across from Kim and snatches up the pink power coin like it’s no big deal. “Got any more coffee?”</p><p>“Uh… Sure.” Kim stumbles over her words while watching Penelope playfully toss the coin back and forth between her hands. “How do you take it?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“Good. Cause I don’t think I have sugar.”</p><p>Kim makes her way over to the coffee machine, grabs hold of the pot, and suddenly—</p><p>CRACK.</p><p>The handle snaps right off of the pot.</p><p>“Shit,” Penelope says in utter amusement. “Looks like someone got their powers back.”</p><p>Kim doesn’t respond. She can’t. Not when her entire world has once again been suddenly thrown into a blender.</p><p>Powers?</p><p>No.</p><p>It can’t be.</p><p>Kim continues to stare dumbfounded at the broken-off handle in her hand, unable to cope with anything more at the moment than the sheer act of breathing. </p><p>A silence settles in the kitchen for a moment and then--</p><p>“Kim?”</p><p>The hint of vulnerability in Penelope’s voice snaps Kim right out of the dark abyss of her own thoughts. She places the handle down on the countertop and returns to the table. </p><p>“How?” Kim asks as she locks eyes with Penelope. “How the hell is this even possible?”</p><p>“No clue.” Penelope gives a nonchalant shrug for added effect, but her face says else wise.</p><p>“But you know something, don’t you?” </p><p>“Sorta.”</p><p>“Sorta?” Kim questions not letting up for one single second. She needs answers-- any answers--, and she needs them now.</p><p>Penelope stops fiddling with the power coin and then lets out a long sigh. “Look. I don’t know why you got your--”</p><p>“It’s not my coin,” Kim cuts Penelope off with a sudden abruptness that causes the raven-haired girl to visibly tense up.</p><p>“You sure about that?” </p><p>Kim bites back the remark on the tip of her tongue and instead picks up the power coin. As soon as it makes contact with her palm, the gem glows, and Kim senses that all too familiar tingle in the depths of her core. </p><p>Although it kills Kim to admit it, Penelope is right.</p><p>It is indeed her power coin.</p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>“You know what a Hail Mary is?” Penelope asks, and Kim gives a nod. “That’s why I’m here. Jason had a hunch that you could possibly be their Hail Mary scenario, and by the looks of it, he was right.”</p><p>“Jason? As in--”</p><p>“Yeah. That Jason. A.k.a the Red Ranger. Or was the Red Ranger until that creepy-ass Lord Chaos dude stripped him of his coin.”</p><p>Kim can’t help her automatic doubletake at these words. </p><p>Lord Chaos?</p><p>No.</p><p>Kim must’ve heard Penelope wrong.</p><p>It’s the only plausible explanation. </p><p>Zordon swore he would never return. </p><p>“Are you a…” Kim attempts to ask the question, but her words seem to fail her. She wouldn’t wish that destiny on anyone, let alone the girl sitting across from her.</p><p>“I wish,” Penelope says with a hint of a laugh. “No. I’m just your run-of-the-mill human. But I do happen to live with one.”</p><p>“Trini?” The name stumbles off of Kim’s tongue, leaving a strange bittersweet taste behind. “Is she the one that sent you?”</p><p>“God, no. She has no clue that I’m even here. Only Jason knows. He’s the one that sent me to track you down. Hell, I didn’t even tell Josie where I was going.”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Penelope replies. Kim takes note of how Penelope briefly looks away and touches something buried just beneath the collar of her t-shirt. </p><p>Another silence creeps in, settling itself between Kim and Penelope. They sit there, eyes not fully connecting, until the point where it’s almost all-consuming and then--</p><p>“So, what’s the plan now?”</p><p>“Who says there’s a plan?” Penelope asks with a quirk of her brow.</p><p>“You said that Jason sent you, right? And knowing him, there’s some sort of larger plan than just having you track me down. So what is it?”</p><p>“I’m supposed to bring you back to Angel Grove.”</p><p>An instantaneous laugh bubbles up from within the depths of Kim, and she makes no attempt to fight it back. “Yeah. No. That’s not gonna happen.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because I said so.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer,” Penelope fires back without missing a beat. </p><p>“Well, it’s the only one I got. So you can take it or leave it.” Kim rises to her feet once again, lets out a sigh, and then runs her hands through her short mess of hair. </p><p>She’s beyond done… At least for the moment.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Penelope says, crossing her arms firmly against her chest. It’s a small but noticeable punctuation to her statement.</p><p>“Then you better make yourself comfortable. The remotes are on the coffee table and help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge. I’m going to go get some sleep.” Kim starts to walk out of the kitchen, but just as she reaches the doorway, Penelope fires off one more shot. </p><p>And this one slices Kim right down to the bone.</p><p>“You’re the only one who can save them.”</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p><b> <em>“</em> </b> <em> Again,” Jason barks out, trying to mask his growing level of sheer exhaustion. </em></p><p>
  <em> “What?” Trini exclaims with a semi-spit take of her water.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dude, c’mon…” Zack whines, flopping himself down on a pile of rocks. “I can’t feel my ass.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Guys I know we’re all tired--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. Tired was an hour ago. We’re fuckin’ spent,” Trini cuts Jason off. “I’m done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me too,” Zack chimes in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kim?” Jason shoots a pleading look over in Kim’s direction, but Kim can barely lift her head off of the dirt floor of the pit, let alone find the strength to respond. Instead, she gives a slight shake of her head in defeat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fine. We can take a 30-minute break, but then we’re getting back to it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jason?” Billy speaks up from the other side of the pit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, Billy?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The optimal recovery time for the human body after a workout is a minimum of at least sixty minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jason lets out a long and frustrated sigh as his hand finds its way to the back of his neck. “Okay. One hour.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Billy flashes Jason a grin in appreciation, and, like clockwork, all of Jason’s visible tension melts away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “B-man with the save,” Zack says, stretching himself out even more on the rocks and then plants his arms behind his head. “Wake me in an hour.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim shuts her eyes as well for a moment before feeling a familiar touch graze against her sweaty bicep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God, how she loves that touch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “C’mon, Princess,” Trini says, entwining her hand with Kim’s. And before Kim knows it, she’s being pulled to her feet and led out of the pit. “Let’s get out of here.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Be back--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “In an hour. We heard you the first time,” Trini yells over her shoulder back at Jason, never once slowing down their pace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim bites back a smile. Everything from Trini’s tone of voice, right down to her firm grip on Kim’s hand, screams that she’s on a mission… A mission that Kim is more than eager to participate in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They move with silent anticipation throughout the ship’s corridors, never once letting go of each other’s hands. Kim doesn’t need to ask where Trini is taking her. She can already sense it deep within her core.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We aren’t napping, are we,” Kim asks as Trini leads them into the bunk room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We can if you want to…” Trini trails off, pausing for a moment to shut and lock the door behind them. A coy smirk slides across her lips, causing Kim’s body to instantly ignite with the sheer excitement of what’s to come next. “Or…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Or what?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini pushes Kim up against the cold metal door and, without another moment’s hesitation, seizes her lips. It’s a brief but passion-driven kiss. The kind that Kim craves for the most in these moments.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Or we could partake in other activities,” Trini responds. “But only if you’re up for it, Princess.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim grabs hold of Trini’s arms and, in one swift motion, flips them around. Trini hits the wall with a hard thud, and a slight moan of pleasure slips through her lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Game on.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim crashes back into Trini, marking her claim to the younger Latina across the expanse of her neckline. Her hands move south along the familiar etching of defined abs. She dips her fingers down past the waistband of Trini’s black workout tights and is met with an overly eager buck of the hips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Joder,” Trini groans as Kim plunges straight into the comforting warmth of Trini’s core.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s what I’m planning to do, baby,” Kim whispers into Trini’s ear and then gets to work.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “Princess…” Trini gently says, stirring Kim from her dreamless slumber a short while later. “We’ve gotta get up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nooooo,” Kim whines, nuzzling herself deeper into Trini’s chest. “I wanna stay right here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini laughs and playfully runs her fingers through Kim’s locks. “Between my boobs?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim nods. “It’s my favorite place in the world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What am I gonna do with you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can think of some things…” Kim replies, punctuating her point with a series of feather-light kisses against Trini’s skin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Princess…” Trini sighs. “It’s been over an hour already. They’re gonna come looking for us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Let them look.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You really wanna run the risk of Zack walking in on us?” Trini asks with a quirk of her brow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not like he hasn’t seen us before. Remember Billy’s birthday?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini shudders as she recalls the memory. “God… Don’t remind me. That fucker called me cowgirl for two whole months.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, in Zack’s defense, you did happen to have Jason’s cowboy hat on when you were riding me,” Kim smirks and catches sight of those warm chocolate brown eyes lovingly stares back at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I should get a cowboy hat of my own.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim shakes her head, causing stray strands of her messy post-sex hair to bounce back and forth as she does. “No. But I wouldn’t be opposed to you getting a pair of assless chaps.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini rolls her eyes and groans. “Really? Assless chaps?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re such a fuckboi sometimes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Am not.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure, Princess,” Trini responds, continuing to work her fingers through Kim’s hair. “Whatever you say.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A calm stillness settles between them for a moment as Kim lays on Trini, listening to her heartbeat. It’s soothing in ways that she can’t even begin to put into words.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kim? Trini? Are you both in there?” Billy’s voice calls out from the other side of the door. “Jason asked me to come and get you. It’s been 75 minutes.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck,” Kim mutters against Trini’s chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Told ya.” Trini gives Kim a gentle pat on the head as a cue to roll off of her and then leans back towards the door. “We’re coming, Billy. Tell Jason we’ll be there in a minute.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay!” Billy replies, followed by the familiar sound of footsteps moving down the metallic corridor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “C’mon,” Trini says as she slips out of the bunk bed and starts to collect their clothes. She tosses a tank top at Kim, but Kim makes no effort to catch it. Instead, Kim buries her head into the covers in protest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whhhyyyyyy…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cause according to our fearless leader, we need to be prepared.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re teenagers with superpowers. We’re naturally prepared,” Kim responds as she slowly drags her body up and out of bed. She goes to put back on her tank top but hesitates when the fabric’s sweaty coldness hits her skin. “Ugh. I can’t put this back on. It’s disgusting.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without a word, Trini makes her way over to a nearby locker and starts to dig through its contents. “What if there’s a time when we don’t have our powers?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I mean, there might be a time where we lose our powers or something. Like what if we’re in battle and some big bad comes along and strips us of our powers? What are we gonna do then?” Trini says, and suddenly Kim notices how small and fragile Trini seems.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You worry about that, don’t you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trini pulls her eyes away and continues to dig through the pile of clothes. Her silence speaks volumes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Here,” Trini says a moment later and tosses a pale yellow crop top sweatshirt at Kim. “It’s big on me, so it should fit you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim catches the sweatshirt and instantly is enveloped by an aromatic blanket of sandalwood and orange blossoms.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s Trini. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks,” Kim replies, slipping the sweatshirt on over her head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anytime, Princess.” Trini offers up a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes and then starts to make her way towards the door. “Now c’mon. Let’s hit the road before any more of them come looking for us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>Kim stares up at the ceiling, watching the midday beams of sunlight dance against the off white background. She’s been struggling to sleep for the last two hours now. </p><p>A few minutes here or there… But nothing substantial. </p><p>No. </p><p>Sleep isn’t going to happen.</p><p>Not when there’s a power coin sitting on her bedside table and a stubborn teenager hell-bent on dragging her back to Angel Grove camping out in her living room.</p><p>Kim pushes herself up in bed, runs her hands through her hair, and lets out a long and heavy sigh. Her eyes wander over towards her closet. Before she knows it, she’s pulling herself out of bed and heading over towards it. </p><p>It’s not about the closet itself, but more so what’s buried deep within it. </p><p>Kim moves aside the clutter of shoes and random relics from the past few years of her life until she uncovers the one and only article of clothing she kept from her Angel Grove days.</p><p>A pale yellow crop top sweatshirt.</p><p>Although the scent of sandalwood and orange blossoms has long faded away, the shirt still somehow exudes all that Trini was… </p><p>And maybe, as Kim secretly wishes, still is. </p><p>Kim wraps her arms around the sweatshirt and cradles it in her arms for a moment or two, letting the bittersweet memories it holds, gently wash over her. </p><p>Deep down, she knows that Penelope is right. She’s known it since that first moment in the alleyway when her pink power coin rematerialized out of thin air.</p><p>There is no other option.</p><p>She has to return to Angel Grove<em> . </em></p><p> <b>____________________</b></p><p>“Pack your stuff,” Kim says to Penelope as she makes her way into the living room a few minutes later.</p><p>Startled, Penelope jolts upright from her sloth-like position on the couch and shoots Kim a look of utter confusion. “Why?” </p><p>Kim doesn’t respond, but instead plunks down a massive army duffle on a nearby chair and then goes about grabbing her leather jacket and car keys. </p><p>Taking Kim’s cue, Penelope scrambles up off of the couch and makes a beeline for her backpack. “What changed your mind?” </p><p>“Long story,” Kim replies as she slips on her jacket. “You good to go?”</p><p>“100%. All I brought is my backpack.”</p><p>“Good.” Kim gives a definitive nod and then takes a deep, sobering breath of air. Her fingers trail down and touch the rough outline of her coin through the front pocket of her faded jeans. A quick reassurance that it’s indeed real and still very much there. “Okay. Then let’s do this… Let’s go to Angel Grove.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Got this out sooner than I thought I would. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With that, they open their doors and pry themselves out of the safety of the car. But Kim only makes it one or two steps onto the front lawn before that familiar red front door whips open, and her entire world comes to a crashing halt. </p><p>There, standing in the doorway, is a ghost of the girl that Kim once thought would be her forever. </p><p>It’s her Trini…<br/>----------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim and Penelope return to Angel Grove.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Slim Jim?” Kim asks as she slides back into the driver's seat of her 1970s pink and black firebird. </p><p>
  <span>They had lasted all of two hours on the road before Kim’s hunger had gotten the best of her. Another oddly familiar side effect of the power coin. A constant raging appetite like an Olympic swimmer.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A salty faux meat stick from a random gas station? Yeah, no thanks,” Penelope responds, unable to hide her utter disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your loss.” Kim shrugs and then pulls out a Slim Jim from the bag and takes a massive bite. “There isn’t another stop for the next hour or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I don’t have much of an appetite anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can thank the Codeine for that. That shit will all but kill your appetite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guessing you have some experience with it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nods and takes another bite. “Yup. You could say Codeine and I are on a first-name basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad drug habit?” Penelope questions, and Kim can’t help but let a laugh slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by choice.” Kim gives a quick pat to her right thigh. “Four plates and at least half a dozen screws. A parting gift from the last time Lord Chaos showed up… The doctors said I was lucky that outright I didn’t lose the leg, but honestly, it might’ve been better if I had. Probably wouldn’t need to pop pain pills just to get out of bed in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The accident,” Penelope says as if the words have a deeper meaning to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accident?” Kim asks with a strong quirk of her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s what they’ve always referred to it as. The accident that led to you losing your powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an accident. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what was it?” Penelope follows up, without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kim doesn’t respond. She can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are no words adequate enough to describe the worst moment of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do you know Jason and the rest of them?” Kim asks after a moment or two of painfully obvious silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the Power Rangers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to change the subject whenever you don’t want to talk about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kim watches as Penelope’s eyes wander over towards the sprawling California landscape passing by outside her car window, and her hand drifts upwards to once again grab hold of something beneath the fabric of her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a story behind those eyes. Kim can sense it in the depths of her bones. And it’s terrible. She doesn’t need any confirmation from the raven-haired girl sitting next to her to know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an attack on Angel Grove a few years ago. A bunch of molten lava creatures up and appeared out of nowhere one day. And unfortunately, my parents and I got trapped in the middle of the melee. One of the creatures threw this flaming ball of lava right at our car, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital room a week later with a host of 2nd-degree burns and one hell of a concussion. I was told that the only reason even survived in the first place was thanks to the Yellow Ranger. She pulled me out of the vehicle just in time before it blew up. And she never left my side during that stint in the hospital.” Penelope reaches into her shirt and fishes out a simple black necklace with an obsidian stone medallion. “Trini gave me this on the day she adopted me. Do you know what obsidian is? It’s the rock that forms when lava cools down. This one came from what was left of my parents’ car. It’s a reminder of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obsidian. Nature’s bodyguard for all things that go bump in the night,” Kim responds with a hint of a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penelope says as a sudden look of recognition sweeps across her face. “How did you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say someone gave me something similar once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shakes her head. “Lost it a long time ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope takes note of these words before slipping the necklace back into the confines of her shirt. “That’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Somethings in life you’re just not meant to have forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell my girlfriend that,” Penelope replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she the sentimental type?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie? Oh yeah. Big time. But if you ask her, she’d say I’m more of one than she is… She still has the napkin I wrote my number down on when we first one another. It was at the Krispy Kreme. I had only been out of the hospital for a day, or two and Trini had taken me there as my first real outing. Josie was working behind the counter at the time, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. You ever have that happen? It’s the strangest of feeling. Like you’ve been blind all of your life, and suddenly you can see… Anyway, I was too caught up in it even to consider making a move, but then Trini practically pushed me towards her. Said something about Krispy Kreme being a good luck charm. I didn’t get the reference at the time, but Zack explained it to me later. And the rest is kinda history. We’ve been inseparable ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she doesn’t know you’re here with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Penelope sinks her teeth into her bottom lip and gnaws on it for a moment. “Couldn’t risk it… Especially not after that last attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Kim asks, and the silence that follows from the raven-haired girl is nothing short of stomach-churning. She regrets the words as soon as they leave her lips, but it’s too late. The damage is already done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too straightforward of a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too ignorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kim doesn’t know the specific details of the attack, she can still piece together the Cliffnotes version in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you think happened?” Penelope replies. The sharp bite of her words sting Kim’s soul, and an instant wave of empathy washes over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that pain all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of pressing, Kim merely reaches over and turns on the radio. It’s a small gesture, but one that resonates with Penelope nonetheless. Penelope shifts her body to fully stare out the window as the soft music fills the void between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim lets a sigh and follows the girl’s lead and turns back to focusing all of her attention on the vast open road in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answers will come soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for this?” Kim asks as she makes the right onto Lincoln Ave and slowly approaches the two-story white house with the red door at the end of the block.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing how muscle memory works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she hasn’t driven these roads in almost a decade now, it’s as if no time has ever passed. Every last detail matches Kim’s memories right down to the slightly dented stop sign on the corner of Maple St, where Jason flung a rouge putty during one of the countless pot-Rita attacks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Penelope replies with a forced smirk. Another defense mechanism to hide the ever-growing set of nerves that have been building ever since they rolled into town twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who up and disappeared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You sure about that?” The quirk of Penelope’s brow hits Kim harder in the gut than she expects it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the whirlwind of unforeseen events over the last 36 hours, Kim hasn’t had the time to process what it truly means to return to Angel Grove. All the awkward moments of reunions and flood of bittersweet memories that she has worked so hard to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to Angel Grove means coming face to face with Trini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touche,” Kim responds. She pulls up in front of the house and instantly takes note of the supped up cherry red F1-50 parked in the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Penelope exhales. “That’s Jason and Billy’s truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… that’s a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At 1 pm on a Friday, it is. Jason should be at the high school teaching AP history and Billy at his repair shop. Usually, they don’t come over until much later on Fridays… If their truck’s here, that means something’s wrong. It’s like a big red bat signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So safe to say we should brace for impact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nods as a brief glimpse of impending doom flashes within her eyes. “Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check.” Kim turns off the car and then runs her hands through her short mess of hair, trying her best to keep her heart from pounding right out of her chest. “Well, then we better get this show on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they open their doors and pry themselves out of the safety of the car. But Kim only makes it one or two steps onto the front lawn before that familiar red front door whips open, and her entire world comes to a crashing halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, standing in the doorway, is a ghost of the girl that Kim once thought would be her forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s her Trini… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, the woman staring back at her is nothing more than a complete and utter stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first glance, it looks as if the years have softened Trini’s once trademark rough exterior. The braids are long gone. As well as the baggy clothes and beanies. They’ve been replaced with a much simpler look. One that’s composed of a sleek ponytail, small gold hoop earrings, a pale yellow sweater, and form-fitting jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even with this significant transformation, there’s still that flicker of flames within those vibrant chocolate brown eyes. The ones that all but scream that one wrong move and she’ll cut you down to pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim holds her breath and waits for a reaction-- any sort of reaction--but all that meets her is a cold, emotionless stare. It slices right through her, harsh and unforgiving, ripping open every last one of her old wounds as it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen!” A brown-haired girl with puffy redden eyes pushes past Trini and bounds across the front yard straight at Penelope. She pulls Penelope into a bone-crushing embrace and then proceeds to inspect her head to toe, taking note of every last cut and bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, JoJo. I promise,” Penelope says as she bites back a cringe of pain. “It’s nothing. Just some bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie stops looking Penelope over and locks eyes. “You swear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Josie responds and then, without any warning, slaps Penelope. “Don’t you dare do that again. You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope cradles her face in shock but manages to give Josie a small nod in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! Kimmie!” Another voice booms out from behind Trini, and before Kim can fully process who the voice could belong to, Zack appears. He scoots around Trini and jogs out onto the front yard as his boyish ear to ear grin materializes upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, for Zack, the time hasn’t aged him one single bit. He still resembles his 18-year-old self right down to his “I just rolled out of bed” mess of spiky black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kim replies with a small wave but doesn’t make any attempt to move. She can’t. Not when those eyes are still staring down upon her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘hey’ me. Get your ass over here and hug me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile stretches across Kim’s face, and as if by divine intervention, she suddenly finds the ability to move once again. Zack's strong arms engulf her in a warm hug. A wave of long-forgotten comfort washes over her, and suddenly Kim finds herself fighting back the onset of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, how she’s missed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-man! Jase! Get out here!” Zack calls out over Kim’s shoulder as he continues to hug her. “You’ll never guess who Pen dragged back to town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like clockwork, Kim glances up just in time to catch both Jason and Billy emerging from the house as well. They’re recognizable enough, but each sport an array of small changes that signify that the years haven’t been by far the easiest. Glasses for Billy and a faint six-inch scar for Jason that runs down the left-hand side of his face from his eyebrow to the tip of his jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both produce matching bittersweet smiles that instantly tip Kim off that they know-- or at least have a strong suspicion-- as to why she has suddenly reappeared after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimberly,” Billy says with unbridled joy. “You’ve returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Zack says, taking Kim by the hand and leading her towards the house. “Let’s go grab some drinks. Think we could all use one… or twenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nods, not fully trusting her words and follows Zack’s lead towards the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s not a single doubt in Kim’s mind. She’s going to need all the alcohol she can get her hands on if she wants to have a fighting chance to survive the conversations that are to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still a Jack and coke type of chick?” Zack asks as he goes about pouring drinks for the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a Jack on the rocks would be great. Thanks,” Kim replies as she re-tucks a few stray strands of hair behind her ear for the twentieth time. Nervous ticks. It’s all she can do to keep her ever-growing anxiety in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been sitting there in a tense silence, all positioned around the kitchen table, including Penelope and Josie, for the better part of the last five minutes now, waiting for someone-- anyone-- to break the ice first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. A Manhattan for Jase. A Malibu Sunset for B-man. Two Jacks on the rocks for Kimmie and me. And of course, one hefty G &amp; T for Crazy Girl,” Zack announces. He doles out the drinks and then takes a seat at the table in the free spot between Trini and Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Where do we want to start?” Jason asks.  And Kim picks up on the fact that Jason is doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with Trini. He knows better than to face the fiery Latina head-on. Not when the rage that is currently radiating off of Trini is all but suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start?” Trini fires back with an extra bite to her voice. “How about we start with what the hell is she doing here, and why did she show up with Penelope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked her to come,” Penelope responds, matter-of-factly, causing more than one head to turn in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What?” Zack says, choking on his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Josie asks Penelope, but Penelope ignores her for the moment, eyes still on Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, more like I forced her to, but yeah. That was the goal of the mission,” Penelope responds and then goes to touch the outline of her necklace, and as she does, her heart tattoo comes into view for the entire table to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a tattoo?” Trini exclaims, grabbing hold of Penelope’s hand for a closer examination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch… Yeah, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU TATTOOED A 16-YEAR-OLD?!” Trini accuses Kim and, for the first time since Kim stepped foot in the house, full-on acknowledges her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re 16?” Kim questions Penelope. “Your ID said you were 22.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“22… 22?? Qué clase de idiota eres?” Trini fires off, unable to hide her sky-rocketing level of rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be 17 in April,” Penelope responds in a feeble attempt to defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look, baby. It’s the same heart. The one Trini and Kimberly have on their fingers,” Billy chimes in, picking up on the similarities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need more drinks,” Zack mutters to himself and then proceeds to down the rest of his whiskey in one massive gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough,” Jason pipes up, banging his glass on the table. “Yes, I sent Penelope to go track down Kim. And I know… I broke the promise by not telling you guys, but there wasn’t any other choice. She’s our only hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Billy says with a heart-warming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like Obi-Wan Kimmie,” Zack replies, matching Billy’s smile with a smirk of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not anything.” Trini’s words blindside Kim, slicing open old wounds without any disregard for the raw and unforgiving pain that lies beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim takes a long swig of her whiskey and then, with a deep, sobering breath, says, “You’re right. I’m not anything. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen,” Josie says, gently grabbing hold of Penelope's arm in a subtle but proactive move to reign the raven-haired girl back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is.” Penelope turns towards Kim with a fierce determination, and for a split-second, Kim swears she can genuinely feel Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it can’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl isn’t a Ranger, and as Kim remembers Zordon reiterating to them time and time again during those post-Rita days, their Ranger connection only pertains to other Rangers… And no one else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show them your coin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words drop heavy, like lead balloons, and the air grows still around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim hesitates for the briefest of moments, but then digs into her coat pocket and pulls out her pink power coin. She places it down in the dead center of the table for everyone to see, and a tense silence circles the group as all eyes fall upon it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after what seems like an eternity--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked,” Jason says, and there’s no mistaking the words are meant for Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. It did. And exactly how Zordon said it would too,” Penelope responds with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of confusion crashes down as everyone takes turns searching both Jason and Penelope’s faces for answers. There’s an unspoken language of secrets flowing between the two of them. One that causes a defined set of foreboding chills to race down Kim’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is specific danger behind those secrets. A danger that Kim has prayed would stay away each and every day since the incident all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” Billy’s voice cuts through the silence with an underlying sense of bewilderment to it. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason lets out a sigh, and as if almost on cue, his hand instinctively reaches up to rub the back of his neck. “I owe you guys an explanation, but before we can dive into the details, we first need to pay a much overdue visit to Zordon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how? The teleporters have been offline since the last Shadower attack, and we lost our last way in when Tommi…” Billy trails off, suddenly all too aware of his faux pas. His eyes shoot an overly apologetic look towards Zack. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, man. I know you didn’t,” Zack cuts him off a little too quickly. “It’s okay to say her name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy nods, and Kim makes a mental note of this brief but poignant exchange. It’s something to ask Jason about whenever she can manage to get a moment alone with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jason pauses as he picks up Kim’s pink power coin and, with an achingly familiar flick of the wrist, tosses it across the table. Kim catches it one-handed without a second thought. “It looks like now we’ve got another way in.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear god this took WAY longer than planned but had some work deadlines that I needed to prioritize.</p><p>Excuse the extra typos. Publishing this one from my phone.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Alright, Princessa. Let’s see how good of a tutor Billy is.” Trini hesitates for a split second, almost as if she’s debating her next words, and Kim swears she sees a flash of fear in those rich chocolate brown eyes. “Me voy a casar contigo algún día.”</p>
<p>And suddenly Kim can’t breathe. She knows those words. Maybe not perfectly, but knows their meaning nonetheless. </p>
<p>“You want to marry me?” Kim asks in nothing more than a whisper. Anything louder and the words might evaporate into thin air. <br/>---------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim and Trini have an impromptu awkward exchange while Josie and Penelope take a moment to themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Creo que eres la chica más sexy que he conocido,” Kim sighs as she ascends from the apex of Trini’s thighs and wipes the remnants of Trini off of her mouth with the back of her hand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini lets out a light laugh and rolls her eyes. “Bullshit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the truth.” Kim plants a searing hot kiss on Trini’s lips and then nuzzles her head down in the crook of Trini’s neck. “You, Trini Gomez, are undeniably the sexiest human being to ever grace the face of the earth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Estas loca Princessa,” Trini says under her breath, and Kim can’t help but smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Crazy for you,” Kim responds. She reaches up and gently tucks a stray strand of ombre locks behind Trini’s ear, letting her fingertips linger on the soft caramel skin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And god, does Kim love these late-night moments. The ones that transpire during those rare instances when it’s just the two of them alone. No curfews nor Rangers responsibilities. It’s in these moments that Kim glimpses what the future could potentially hold. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thousands upon thousands of moments with Trini alone in her arms. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been practicing, haven’t you?” Trini asks, and Kim can hear that subtle hint of surprise buried within her voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Si.” Kim traces an invisible path down the slope of Trini’s neck, committing to memory every blemish and freckle. “Billy’s been tutoring me at lunch on Tuesdays.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, so that’s what you two have been up to. Jason swore Billy was helping you with Chemistry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Busted,” Kim responds as her cheeks ignite in a reddish hue.   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I have a smoking hot bilingual girlfriend that I need to keep up with.” Kim throws in a smirk at the end of her words to hide the real truth. She will never be good enough for Trini. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not 100%. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone like Trini deserves so much more than Kim could ever potentially offer. Although she’s come so far from what she once was, it will never quite be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not in comparison to Trini.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, Princessa. Let’s see how good of a tutor Billy is.” Trini hesitates for a split second, almost as if she’s debating her next words, and Kim swears she sees a flash of fear in those rich chocolate brown eyes. “Me voy a casar contigo algún día.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And suddenly Kim can’t breathe. She knows those words. Maybe not perfectly, but knows their meaning nonetheless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to marry me?” Kim asks in nothing more than a whisper. Anything louder and the words might evaporate into thin air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” Trini replies. “I mean, not now. We haven’t even graduated high school yet. But someday. When we’re older, and I can afford to buy you a proper ring.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need a ring,” Kim exhales against the comfort of Trini’s chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, you do, Princessa. Don’t pretend like you don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about a tattoo?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini pushes her head up and catches Kim’s eyes with a slight quirk of her brow. “A tattoo?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. Not our names. Or anything tacky. But maybe something small. Like a heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A heart?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or something else. It doesn’t have to be--” But Kim is interrupted by Trini’s lips upon her own. It’s a tender yet passionate kiss. A silent promise of a lifetime full of similar such kisses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini pulls back and gently cups Kim’s cheeks in her hands. “I love it.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini nods. “It’s cheesy, but it’s you. So yeah. Count me in.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ditto,” Trini says with an infectious smirk of a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Kim’s heart overflows with an abundance of love for the goddess of a woman within her arms. It’s intoxicating to the point of no return. In a playful spurt of energy, she scoops up Trini and flips them over, pinning Trini to the bed with her body. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A light but devilish laugh escapes Trini’s lips as she pulls Kim’s hips closer with one hand while her other dances dangerously along the edge of Kim’s coarse curls. “Round two, Princessa?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Si.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in here now,” Josie says as she yanks Penelope by the upper arm into Penelope’s bedroom and shuts the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jojo, I--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You promised. No disappearing. Not after what happened with Tommi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two weeks, Pen! Two whole weeks without a single text or call. Do you know how freaking worried everyone was? How worried I was? I thought… I…” Josie trails off as her words catch in her throat by a strong quiver of emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Penelope says. She closes the distances between Josie and herself and, without any hesitation whatsoever, grabs old of Josie's hand and places it on her chest. “I’m okay. See? Strong as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie’s fingers, though, prove elsewise. They explore the expanses of Penelope’s flesh, taking note of every single partially healed scrap and faded bruise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Penelope can’t help but wince with each and every touch. The truth behind her words crumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Penelope reiterates, but the confident vibrato is all but gone. She isn’t okay… Far from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen…” Josie says again as she moves her hands to the small of Penelope’s back and draws the raven-haired girl close. “It’s okay not to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope doesn’t respond. Instead, she lets out a heavy breath of air that up until that very moment she didn’t realize that she’s been holding on to. Her head collapses into Josie’s shoulder as the tsunami of stockpiled emotions starts to crash down upon her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just cuddle… Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Josie takes Penelope’s hand and leads her over towards the bed. They curl up, like two perfect puzzle pieces, they curl up with Josie engulfing Penelope in the unconditional warmth of her embrace. Like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was another attack,” Penelope says after a few moments of silence pass by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When? While you were in San Francisco?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope nods, and as if on cue, Josie tightens her grip. A strong and unconditional lifeline. One that Penelope hates to admit she needs now more than ever before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Josie brushes a stray lock of hair away from Penelope’s forehead and tucks it behind her ear. Such a soothing and reassuring gesture</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as last time. They ambushed me in a back alley outside of Kim’s tattoo parlor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I even dare ask what you were doing in an alley, to begin with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope sighs, and it’s all the answer Josie needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not invincible, Pen,” Josie follows up with, trying not to lay the guilt on too thick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not 100% vulnerable either. You and I both know that. I heal abnormally fast, and then there’s that six sense sorta thing I can do when I’m fighting. Remember? I was able to predict every single one of Hope’s moves before she even made contact with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie lets a laugh slip out as the memory washes over her. “Fine. You’re strangely semi-invincible. Is that better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much,” Penelope replies with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Jason should’ve never sent you in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else was gonna go? Zack? Jason?... Trini? We can’t afford to lose another one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t afford to lose you,” Josie fires back and gives a firm squeeze for added effect. “I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the girl who just up and vanished for two weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope rolls over and instantly registers the overwhelming sense of fear swimming around in the depths of Josie’s eyes. She knows that fear all too well. It’s akin to the fear that continually plagues her own psyche. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now, Jojo. And I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Jojo attempts a smile, but Penelope knows the underlying fear still remains. It’s an ever-constant presence. One that Penelope craves to vanquish… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear is embedded in the very fabric of Penelope’s world. And danger… And loss… And a host of other painful ramifications that come with life in Angel Grove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is no good solution… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Hope and Lizzie?” Penelope asks, changing the subject. “Are they still camped out at Hope’s aunt’s place in New Orleans?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I talked to them yesterday. Lizzie somehow convinced my dad to let them stay down there for the rest of the summer. Still not sure how she got him to say yes to it, but they seem super happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure there are…,” Penelope punctuates her words with a playful quirk of her brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!” Josie gives Penelope a tiny shove in disgust. “Please don’t ever even allude to my sister’s sex life again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I was just agreeing with your assessment that they’re probably happy… Extremely happy… Extremely happy in the morning… And in the afternoon… and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie clamps her hand down upon Penelope’s mouth. “You’re the worst, Penelope Park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope scoops Josie up into her arms and, in one fell swoop, flips them over, eliciting a giggle of surprise from the taller brunette as she does. A devilish smirk slides across Penelope’s lips as she lowers herself down upon Josie and begins to pepper the slope of her neck with feather-like kisses.“Oh, you have no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim lets the scalding hot water run down over the length of her body, setting her skin on fire. It burns but in a good way. The way that manages to temporarily cleanse sins of the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Kim had revealed her power coin and subsequently the return of her powers, everyone had agreed to take the next hour to collect themselves and then meet at the cars so they could head to the quarry. And for her, that meant freshening up with a hot shower and a change of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini though, had disappeared as soon as the last word had left Jason's lips, muttering some half-ass excuse about needing to go switch the laundry. So Kim was left to rely on Zack to set her up in the upstairs hallway bathroom with some clean towels and impromptu instructions on how to properly lock the notoriously faulty door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for the last 20 minutes or so, that’s where Kim has been hiding out. Under the comfort of the burning streams of water and all-encompassing steam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim runs her hands through her wet locks, checking for any stray remnants of shampoo and then, with one last rinse, turns off the water. She’s well beyond a human prune, having overstayed her time by at least a good five minutes or so, but at least for the moment, she doesn’t feel so utterly gross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim pulls back the curtain, reaches for her towel, and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope Park Gomez, I’ve told you a million and one times already… Don’t waste the hot-- Shit!” Trini says as she barges right into the bathroom and instantly comes to a crashing halt at the sight of a very naked Kim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Kim yelps in total surprise as she grabs the shower curtain and haphazardly wraps it around herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I… I thought you were…” Trini tried to find her words as her eyes remained locked in on Kim’s glistening wet body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Picked up on that. Not Penelope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you definitely aren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zack said it was ok if I used your shower and I…” Kim trails off, unable to string a coherent thought together as well. She’s too aware of just how on display she is. Every scar. Every imperfection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Of course. It’s fine… More than fine. I don’t mind… I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, cool,” Kim stretches for her towel and, in the process, contorts her body, giving Trini a subtle glimpse of a sprawling back tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those flames on your back?” Trini asks with a faint but noticeable air of intrigue to her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim quickly replaces the shower curtain with the towel, making sure to cover up her back as she does. “Uh… yeah. Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typically Kim isn’t shy about showing off her ink, but the piece on her back… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That piece is sacred beyond words. No one, except her good friend Randy, a fellow tattoo artist, who tattooed it and herself has ever seen it in its entirety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within its monochromatic shades holds a truth that Kim isn’t ready to speak out loud. One that Trini will be able to decipher if she looks close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim isn’t ready for that conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… I shouldn’t have--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay. I’m just not used to people seeing that one. That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Trini nods, and a stifling silence creeps in between them as Kim searches for the right words to say. There’s so much. So many conflicting thoughts and feelings, all itching to be spoken, but none feel right… not in this awkward yet strangely intimate moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need an extra towel or two, there’s some on that shelf over there, above the toilet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Thanks,” Kim replies unable to read Trini’s face. The hardened, emotionless mask is back in place again and Kim can’t help but feel its icy cold sting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Trini nods. “See you downstairs in a few.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim starts to respond but before she can even utter a single syllable Trini slips back out of the bathroom and shuts the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kim leans back, letting her head rest against the cool white tiles and takes a moment just to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever is to come next, isn’t going to be easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took forever. Had some work deadlines that took priority and this had to go on a back burner for a few weeks.</p>
<p>A bit of a fluff chapter but figured it was needed. Will get back to the main plot more with the next one. </p>
<p>Also, please let me know if any of my translations are wrong. Not a native Spanish speaker by any means.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Translations:<br/>"Creo que eres la chica más sexy que he conocido" = <br/>I think you're the sexiest girl I've ever met</p>
<p>"Me voy a casar contigo algún día" = <br/>I'm going to marry you one day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Breathe Kim,” Jason cuts her off with an all-knowing smirk. “Trini hasn’t been with anyone since you… At least not to my knowledge.”</p><p>“What?” Kim replies as her eyebrows shoot upwards, giving away her natural shock.</p><p>Trini hasn’t been with anyone? </p><p>Anyone at all?</p><p>There’s no way… </p><p>It’s been over six years now… Trini was supposed to move on. That was the whole point behind severing ties. Trini would be able to go on and have a life. </p><p>To find someone else… Someone who wasn’t such damaged goods and be happy again.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim catches up with Jason and learns a bit more about what went down while she was gone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said no!” Trini’s voice echoes out from the house and onto the front lawn. Kim pauses in loading up the back of Jason’s truck as her eyes can’t help but wander towards the porch. She doesn't need a further explanation as to what the argument that’s currently transpiring within the Gomez household is about. The tone of Trini’s voice says it all… </p><p>It’s a tone Kim has heard a thousand times before, back when Trini was a force to be reckoned with in her life.</p><p>It’s Trini's default reaction to sheer stubbornness and impulsive decisions. </p><p>The Gomez shut down. </p><p>“Shit,” Zack says with an exaggerated wince as if the words flying from the house are hitting him dead on. “Pen’s playing with fire.”</p><p>“When is she not?” Jason chimes in as he emerges from the garage with a massive duffle. He tosses it down in the truck bed with a definitive thud and then glances back at the house. “If she were smart, she’d let it go and back down. Trini’s never going to give in… Especially not now.”</p><p>“Who’s fault is that?”</p><p>Jason sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and casually looks away. “Well, I didn’t have many choices.”</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Kim asks, eyeing the duffle.</p><p>“Weapons.” </p><p>“Weapons?” Kim repeats it back, unsure she heard Jason correctly.</p><p>“Yup. Nothing crazy. Just a few broad swords. A battle-ax. Some of Billy’s homemade grenades and a katana for Trini.” </p><p>Kim stares at Jason in confusion. “Okay. Maybe this is a stupid question, but why are we bringing an arsenal with us? We’re just going to the ship.”</p><p>Jason’s eyes instantly wander over to Zack and exchange a brief look of shared grief and then back to Kim. “It isn’t 100% safe for us. Not without our powers. Plus, it’s become a bit of a Shadower hotspot. So we need to make sure we’re prepared for anything.” </p><p>Kim nods and knows right away that it isn’t the time nor the place for follow up questions. “Got it. Guess you can add me to that weapons list then.” </p><p>“You sure? You just got your powers back less than 48 hours ago.”</p><p>“100%. I’ve got a black belt in Krav Maga.” </p><p>“Damn…” Zack whistles. “Seriously, Kimmie?”</p><p>“Seriously.” </p><p>“Good to know,” Jason follows up with an approving head nod. “We might need to tap you to train us if we don’t get our powers back soon.”</p><p>“How long has it been?” The question hangs heavy between Jason and Zack as if they are silently praying that the other one will answer. </p><p>“Basta,” Trini shouts, voice sounding closer than before. “Your ass is staying put. End of story.” </p><p>“Duck and cover,” Zack says with a hint of impending doom to his voice. “Fiery Latina coming in--”</p><p>But Zack’s words get cut off by the distinct sound of the screen door slamming.</p><p>“Maldito idiota!” Trini yells through gritted teeth as she stomps her way down the front steps. She surveys the driveway and immediately gives Kim, Jason, and Zack a death stare. “Are we going or what?”</p><p>“Just finishing packing up the cars now. We’ll hit the road in the next five,” Jason responds. Trini gives a general nod of approval before disappearing around the back of the house. </p><p>Zack waits until Trini’s out of earshot and then, “So who gets the unfortunate honor of taking Crazy Girl?”</p><p>Jason and Kim exchange a quick, silent glance, and instantly Kim is hit with a faint but familiar sensation. It’s Jason. She can feel his presence invading her thoughts. He wants--</p><p>No.</p><p>He needs time alone with her. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me and her to ride together. I’m not her most favorite person in the world at the moment,” Kim offers up.</p><p>“Me either.” Jason pauses for a moment to work out yet another growing knot at the base of his neck. “How about I drive Kim and you drive Billy and Trini? She won’t be half as bad as she normally is if Billy’s there.”</p><p>Zack shakes his head with a resigned half-smirk. “You both owe me. Big time. Like buying me all the drinks I want for the next month kind of owe me.”</p><p>“Done.” Jason shuts the tailgate to his truck and then turns toward Kim. “You ready to hit the road?” </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kim responds.</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>“So, San Francisco?” Jason says, breaking the awkward silence that has been building within the truck since the moment they shut the doors. </p><p>“San Francisco.” </p><p>“Any reason? I mean, I get that it’s a beautiful city and all. Billy and I took a long weekend there a few years ago and loved it. Especially the Fisherman’s Wharf. But why settle there? You could’ve gone anywhere.” </p><p>Kim gives the lightest of shrugs. “Dunno. I just got in my car one day and started driving. Didn’t stop until my car broke down just outside the Mission District.” </p><p>“Wait. Weren’t you in Scottsdale? That’s where the Mayo Clinic is, right?” Jason asks. </p><p>“Yeah. For a little bit. And then Salt Lake City. And also, we did a four-month stint right before my 18th birthday in Seattle. My mother’s colleague got me into some clinical trial at Seattle Children’s Hospital,” Kim sighs trying to divorce her emotions from the details of that period of time in her life. The one where she and her family hopped from city to city and doctor to doctor. Always chasing the stray glimmer of hope that the next one could be the miracle they were looking for. The one that would be able to take away the pain and somehow make her whole again.</p><p>“So, you drove from Seattle?” </p><p>“No. From Boulder. My father pulled some strings and got me into the arts program at the University of Colorado. I tried the whole college thing for a few months, but it just wasn’t the right fit for me. So I up and dropped out.” </p><p>“Bet your parents must’ve loved that,” Jason chuckles, and the familiarity of his laugh suddenly transports Kim back to all those countless times in high school when the two of them would drive around late at night and talk.</p><p>“Oh yeah. They refused even to return my calls for a good three months after I left,” Kim responds. “And then, of course, there was the added bombshell that I planned on becoming a tattoo artist. I think that’s the one that finally pushed them over the edge.” </p><p>“Finally?” Jason asks with a quirk of his brow. “I thought you pushed them over the edge that time when you gave yourself an impromptu haircut during detention?” </p><p>“Apparently not,” Kim laughs. “The tattoos were the deal-breaker. My mother still refuses to display any photos of me from the last three years.” </p><p>“Well, not that my opinion matters, but I like them.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Absolutely. They suit you.” </p><p>Kim laughs at Jason’s brotherly grin, and a bittersweet pang of longness hits her dead on in the depths of her heart. </p><p>God, she’s missed him. </p><p>“So what about you? You’re a high school history teacher?” Kim asks, changing the subject. </p><p>“And the varsity football coach. The latter is much more the real reason I took the job, but they needed me to teach something, so I chose history.” </p><p>“Interesting choice.”</p><p>“Well, it was either that or Chemistry, and we both know that subject is far from my strong suit. The only reason I got through it the first time was because my genius of a boyfriend was redoing my lab work without my knowledge,” Jason says with a smirk. </p><p>“Thank god for Billy.”</p><p>“Seriously. You don’t even know the half of it. He’s saved our asses more time than I’d like to admit,” Jason responds, and Kim notices right away the subtle changes in Jason’s demeanor. The white knuckling of the steering wheel and the tightening of his jaw. All clues that he’s downplaying the truth.</p><p>Part of Kim doesn’t want to ask the question. Not because she doesn’t want to know. </p><p>No. </p><p>She more than wants to know. Every single last detail. </p><p>But asking means forcing Jason into a trauma-filled trip down memory lane, and Kim doesn’t know if she has the heart to inflict that kind of pain. Not to Jason. </p><p>The silences creeps back in for a moment or two, then--</p><p>“Guessing it’s about that time for me to fill in some blanks for you.”</p><p>“Jase, you don’t--”</p><p>Jason laughs again, but this time it is fueled with a heaviness that Kim knows all too well. It's the one that comes from heartache and loss. “Thanks for the out, but we both know that I need to… Especially with us heading back to the ship.”</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t try… Okay. So how bad has it been?”</p><p>“Not that--”</p><p>“Jase…”</p><p>Jason sighs and then rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “Alright. It’s been pretty bad.”</p><p>“For how long?”</p><p>“Since the first attack six months ago. It happened late at night at the high school after one of my games. Luckily for me, Zack and Tommi happened to be there, so I wasn’t outnumbered, but I can’t say the same for the ones that followed,” Jason says and then catches a glimpse of the quizzical expression on Kim’s face. “That’s right. You never met Tommi, did you?”</p><p>Kim shakes her head, and Jason takes it as his cue to continue on. “Tommi was the Green Ranger. She joined the team the summer after you left. And no, she wasn’t evil. Though Trini did have her suspicions at first. There wasn’t an evil bone in all of Tommi. In fact, in some ways, she was the best one out of us all. The tough love kinda type but god did she care… Especially when it came to Trini and Pen.”</p><p>These words hit Kim heavy and hard. She tries to hide it but can already gather from Jason’s face that he can sense it as well. “We’re they…”</p><p>“Together?”</p><p>“Yeah. Not that I care, but--”</p><p>"Breathe Kim,” Jason cuts her off with an all-knowing smirk. “Trini hasn’t been with anyone since you… At least not to my knowledge.”</p><p>“What?” Kim replies as her eyebrows shoot upwards, giving away her natural shock.</p><p>Trini hasn’t been with anyone? </p><p>Anyone at all?</p><p>There’s no way… </p><p>It’s been over six years now… Trini was supposed to move on. That was the whole point behind severing ties. Trini would be able to go on and have a life. </p><p>To find someone else… Someone who wasn’t such damaged goods and be happy again.</p><p>Jason nods, causing Kim to exhale a bit more freely than before. “Tommi and Trini were close but only in a pseudo sister sort of way. Nothing more than that… She was actually with Zack. They started dating around the same time Billy and I got together. Zack proposed to her last Christmas eve in front of all of us. It was quite the show. He somehow managed to set Trini’s Christmas tree on fire and almost burnt half the house down, and yet Tommi still said yes. They were really in…” Jason trails off for a moment, getting lost in the memory. A tiny bittersweet smile spreads across his lips, and Kim doesn’t need an explanation as to where the story is heading next. “They were good for one another.” </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Jason lets out another sigh. This one is heavier than the last. “The Shadowers stripped us of our coins one by one until only Tommi was the last one standing. We had been on high alert for a while knowing full well that at some point or another, they would come for her, but… But we didn’t expect that they would target Pen instead.”</p><p>“Penelope?”</p><p>Jason nods. “Penelope. They launched a surprise attack on Pen and Josie late one Friday night. Tommi was the first to reach them, but the Shadowers quickly outnumbered her, and then Lord Chaos showed up. Pen and Josie have no memories beyond that point, but from what we could determine, it looked like he stripped her of her coin and then proceeded to snap her neck.”</p><p>Kim swallows down the automatic taste of bile rising in the back of her throat. </p><p>Lord Chaos.</p><p>A name that she prayed to God that she would never have to hear uttered again in her lifetime. The man…</p><p>No, not a man.</p><p>The creature solely responsible for all that is forever broken within Kim.</p><p>“So… Why Penelope?” Kim asks, trying to maintain her composure. “Why go after her?” </p><p>“That’s the million-dollar question,” Jason responds with a shrug. “No one knows for sure… But there’s a reason. As you and I both know, nothing Lord Chaos does is random. Absolutely nothing.” </p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <em> “You sure you don’t wanna stay?” Zack asks as he dries the last of the dishes from dinner. “You can always take my bed, and I can sleep on the couch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, I’ve got an anatomy test on Friday that I need to study for,” Kim replies. She can’t help but smile at the ease of Zack’s generosity. It’s always come so naturally, regardless of his situation, and for that, Kim is eternally grateful. More often than not, she feels more at home in the cozy confines of Zack’s trailer than she does in her massive empty house. There’s just a warmth there that is indescribable.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, Zack and Trini are attached at the hip, in a Bert and Ernie sort of way. But Kim has also found her sort of own friendship with the lengthy goofball of a boy as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One that consists of weekly dinners with him and his mother at their trailer and impromptu games of mahjong that last well into the night.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Riiight.” Zack shoots Kim a smirk. “Studying anatomy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim smacks Zack with a dishtowel. “Mind outta the gutter, Taylor. I really do have to study for a test.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh-huh… Sure you do, Kimmie.” Zack’s smirk widens in a clear sign that he doesn’t believe her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever.” Kim shakes her head. “I should hit the road… Tell your mom I said thanks for the extra dumplings and rice. It’ll stop me from ordering in tomorrow night.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Will do,” Zack replies with a nod, still sporting his smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim scoops the bag of leftovers and, with that, heads out of the trailer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The brisk night air greets her. Cool and refreshing. Kim tucks her hands into her leather jacket and pulls the edges closer to her body. She walks down the trailer-lined gravel road, lit only by a few stray porch lights heading towards her Jeep that’s parked at the other end. It’s only roughly 100 yards away, and yet… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And yet for some odd reason, it feels so much farther.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim reaches into her jeans pocket, pulls out her phone, and fires off a quick text to Trini. Nothing more than just to say hi. A feeble attempt to distract herself from her growing uneasiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s something about the stillness of the trailer park that rubs her the wrong way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s quiet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Too quiet for 9 pm on a Tuesday night.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CRACK. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sound slices through the air, instantly causing Kim’s hair to stand on edge. She spins around, eyes scanning the shadows for the source of the noise, but only darkness greets her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something isn’t right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim goes to turn back towards Zack’s trailer, but before she can even take another step-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BAM. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An unidentifiable force blindsides Kim. She flies through the air and lands with a sickening thud on the hood of a nearby Honda Civic.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What the--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Kim’s words are cut off by another hit. This time to her left side, right below her ribs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then another… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And another… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The hits come fast and furious like a barrage of bullets. Her nerves light up, and she struggles to move off of the hood, let alone morph into her armor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something isn’t right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim can’t gain the upper hand to save her life. Whatever is attacking her is just too quick to be stopped. Her dart rapidly. Up… Down… Left… Right… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But nothing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No discernible features. Just complete and utter blackness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim flails against the hits, trying her best to damper their overall impact, but there’s no pause… Not even for a single micro-second. She feels her consciousness slipping away from her grasp, like trying to hold onto grains of sand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Impossible.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The darkness closes in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Faster…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And faster…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> POOF. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It stops. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim lifts her head ever-so-slightly off of the hood of the car and stares out into the night. There’s nothing there...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nothing at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kim’s alone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She lets out a sigh of pure relief as her head falls back against the hood of the car and then finally gives in to the comforting warmth of unconsciousness.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter. Work deadlines just keep getting in the way. </p><p>Not a lot of Penelope / Josie or Trini / Kim interactions in this one, but promise a lot more of both is coming in the next one. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’d ask you for a sip of water, but you don’t have a water bottle,” Trini says in nothing more than a whisper as she walks up next to Kim and joins her at the edge. </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?” Kim replies, not taking her eyes off of the horizon. </p><p>“I’m not the one who’s scared of jumping.”</p><p>“Who said I’m scared?” Kim asks, but the words fall flat. Kim can’t hide the underlying lie beneath it all. </p><p>She’s scared shitless. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The group returns to the ship and Penelope makes a life-changing discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peaceful. </p><p>That’s the word that pops into Kim’s mind as she lounges against a fallen log near the cliff clearing. </p><p>God, she’s forgotten just how serene these woods are. </p><p>For so many years, the Angel Grove woods provided her with the warm and comforting solitude needed to sort out who she was and who she wasn’t… Or at least the version of herself before the accident.</p><p>After the accident, though, there had been no additional trips to her hidden sanctuary. No trips to anywhere at all… Except for a half-dozen hospitals filled with a line of neverending specialists, each one peddling promises that would never quite come to fruition. </p><p>“Kim?” Jason calls out from within the dense treeline, voice laden with exhaustion. </p><p>“Up here,” Kim responds. She pulls herself up off of the log and takes a moment to stretch her limbs. It's an odd sensation not to feel the pangs of constant pain anymore-- no more tremors nor hesitation before taking that first step. Everything just works again. </p><p>Like magic.</p><p>Part of Kim craves to celebrate this long sought after accomplishment. To push her body to its new-found limits in ways that she’s only been able to dream of for the last few years. </p><p>But the lingering doubts still remain. This could all go away in a heartbeat… Because it has before. </p><p>And then Kim would be back where she was before…</p><p>Damaged goods.</p><p>Zack, Jason, Billy, and Trini all emerge one by one from the treeline, in various states of exhaustion. They collapse down on stray boulders and logs, each one attempting to catch their breaths. </p><p>“Damn Kimmie,” Zack wheezes. “How did you get your ass up here so fast?”</p><p>“Did you seriously just ask that?” Trini replies, shooting Zack a look of sheer disbelief. “She’s got her coin.” </p><p>“I know that, Crazy Girl. But she only had it for like what? 48 hours?”</p><p>“72,” Kim pipes up.</p><p>“What?” Trini asks.</p><p>“It’s been a little over 72 hours since I’ve gotten my powers back, but Zack’s right. It’s not just my powers. I’ve been doing strength and endurance training on a daily basis for five years now.” And as soon as the words leave Kim’s mouth, she swears she can feel Trini’s eyes upon her. Discreet but present nonetheless. No matter what stone-cold front the smaller Latina tries to put forth, she can’t mask those undeniable desires that are hardcoded into her soul.</p><p>“On top of the Maga Krav?” Jason asks with a slight but noticeable raise of his eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah. I usually stick to a pretty tight training schedule; otherwise, my leg likes to give out on me…” Kim responds, taking a moment to touch the upper part of her left thigh. She almost starts to massage it but stops herself as the realization sinks in. </p><p>The pain is no longer there. </p><p>“The pain’s gone, isn’t it?” Jason nods his head towards Kim’s leg with an all-knowing look. He understands… He’s been in her shoes before. All those years ago, when they first found their coins. Jason’s leg had done the same party trick. One minute a source of constant pain and the next miraculously healed. As if there had never been anything wrong with it, to begin with.</p><p>Kim gives a simple nod back, unable to find her words, and once again, she can feel Trini’s eye upon her. </p><p>It’s the elephant in the room. </p><p>The taboo topic that no one… Not even Kim herself is fully ready to broach. Maybe not ever. </p><p>Some scars never heal. No matter how much time has passed.</p><p>A moment of silence falls upon the group and then--</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Jason announces. He rises back up to his feet, stretches his back, and then looks over at Billy. “So, what do we need to do?”</p><p>“Well,” Billy says as he starts to dig into one of the duffle bags. “First, we need Kim to make the jump. And then--”</p><p>“Wait. Are we even sure Kimmie will be able to make the jump? What happens if she takes the plunge and then gets stuck down there? Not like any of us can go and rescue her,” Zack asks. </p><p>“Again, she’s got her coin,” Trini responds, and Kim swears she can sense the faintest twinge of jealousy coming through. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kim replies, giving Zack a reassuring smile. “I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Baby, you want to get back to the game plan?” Jason asks Billy, redirecting the conversation. </p><p>“Right. So as I was saying, once Kim is back on the ship, it shouldn’t take too long for her to re-establish the connection. And then theoretically we should be able to teleport in.”</p><p>“But none of us have our coin anymore… I thought we needed them, or else the ship’s security system won’t let us in?” Zack asks. “Isn’t that what Zordon told us when Trini got bounced from the ship?”</p><p>“I wasn’t bounced,” Trini replies with a grumble. “It just wouldn’t let me in.”</p><p>“Like you were a 16-year-old trying to sneak into a club with a fake ID… which is called…”</p><p>“You finish that sentence, and it’ll be your last Taylor.”</p><p>“C’mon guys. We need to stay on track. This isn’t the safest of places for us to be for a prolonged period of time.” Jason cuts in using his “dad” voice. </p><p>“I’ve created a patch for the teleporters. As long as it’s Kim initiating the sequence, then we should be okay. Her coin gives her the right to grant permission to whoever she wants to,” Billy explains to the group. He reaches back into the duffle bag and hands over a small waterproof bag to Kim. “Here. This should have everything you’ll need, including a walkie talkie so you can communicate with us once you get down there.”</p><p>“Check,” Kim responds, giving the bag a once over and then tries to push through a sudden set of nerves that are creeping up on her. </p><p>It’s just another jump. </p><p>One that she’s done a million times before. </p><p>Sure, it was during another time in her life, but still…</p><p>It’s just a jump.</p><p>Kim swallows down the ever-growing lump in her throat and tucks the bag in the back of her jeans. “Anything else I should know?”</p><p>“Nope. Think that’s it.” Billy says with a glance towards Jason for confirmation. “Babe?”</p><p>“No. You covered it,” Jason replies and then starts to unearth the arsenal of weapons from the duffle bags. “We’ll be up here holding down the fort until you get things up and running.” </p><p>“So don’t take too long cause who knows when those fuckers are gonna so back up, and we’ve only got five of Billy’s homemade grenades,” Zack says playfully juggling two of the grenades back and forth in his hands.</p><p>“Idiota,” Trini mutters with a shake of her head, and Kim can’t help but let a snicker slip out. And there are the eyes again. Brief but noticeable. Kim feels then upon her skin, and for a moment, the thought of saying something flashes across her mind. But Kim knows better. </p><p>This isn’t the time nor the place.</p><p>At least not now. </p><p>Kim lets out a long breath of air, runs her hands through her mess of hair, and glances out over the edge of the cliff. </p><p>The drop seems bigger… Maybe even deeper?</p><p>Impossible. </p><p>Kim knows it’s an illusion. Nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her. </p><p>But still…</p><p>Kim swallows yet another lump of nerves. She’s taking too long. And it’s becoming more evident with each and every passing second. </p><p>“I’d ask you for a sip of water, but you don’t have a water bottle,” Trini says in nothing more than a whisper as she walks up next to Kim and joins her at the edge. </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?” Kim replies, not taking her eyes off of the horizon. </p><p>“I’m not the one who’s scared of jumping.”</p><p>“Who said I’m scared?” Kim asks, but the words fall flat. Kim can’t hide the underlying lie beneath it all. </p><p>She’s scared shitless. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Jason calls out from across the cliff, reminding Kim that it’s now or never.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kim exhales again. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Trini says and inches closer. Not much but just enough to give Kim goosebumps. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Just close your eyes, Princessa.” </p><p>And Kim does it. She’s not sure why. It’s an automatic response from her heart, not her head. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The words barely have time to register within Kim’s mind before she feels Trini’s hands upon her back. Then with a hard but calculated shove, the sensation of free-falling takes over, and all Kim can do is brace for the inevitable impact.</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>“You want Cherry Garcia or Chunky Monkey?” Josie calls out from the kitchen. </p><p>“What about Phish Food?” Penelope asks. She curls up under the over-sized yellow and black crocheted blanket that Trini’s Abuela had sent to them last Christmas and then cues up Netflix.</p><p>“It’s gone.”</p><p>“You check behind the frozen peas?” </p><p>“Found it,” Josie exclaims. She emerges moments later from the kitchen with a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry’s Phish Food and two spoons. “Why does Trini keep the ice cream hidden behind frozen vegetables?”</p><p>“One word… Zack.” Penelope takes a spoon, and the pint of ice cream from Josie as Josie gets situated under the blanket on the couch. “He’s always raiding our freezer. After he ate all of Trini’s king cones in less than two days, we started hiding the ice cream.” </p><p>“Behind frozen peas?”</p><p>“Yup,” Penelope responds in between mouthfuls of ice cream. “Apparently, it’s his kryptonite or something. He hasn’t touched it once since we buried it under the vegetables.”</p><p>“Good to know.” Josie digs her spoon in as well. “So what do you want to watch? I think season 4 of Wynonna Earp is finally on Netflix.”</p><p>“Sure. That works,” Penelope says. She shifts her body even closer toward Josie, and like clockwork, Josie lifts her arm, welcoming Penelope in. It’s such a throwaway moment. One that has happened countless times before. And yet the significance of it isn’t lost on Penelope. </p><p>Josie is her home. </p><p>Of course, that doesn’t lessen Trini’s role in Penelope’s life and will always be her family, but Josie is simply so much more than that… </p><p>Josie is in all intent and purposes, her soulmate. And as cheesy as it sounds, Penelope has known this about the girl since the very first moment they laid eyes on one another. </p><p>It’s an unexplainable feeling. One that there are no words to describe. Or at least no words that Penelope has yet to discover. </p><p>It’s just there-- ever-present like a strong and steady heartbeat. </p><p>“Did you hear that?” Josie asks. She mutes the tv and sits up with a sudden sense of heightened alarm. </p><p>“Hear what?” Penelope sits up as well, and before she can even react--</p><p>CRASH.</p><p>The sound of glass breaking cuts through the house, instantly sending a set of chills down Penelope’s spine. </p><p>They’re here. </p><p>The thought flashes across Penelope's mind as clear as day. It isn’t a question. No. She can sense their presence down into the very fabric of her bones. </p><p>But where are they?</p><p>Penelope slowly rises to feet and forces all of her concentration on the swelling cacophony of sounds emanating in the near distance. </p><p>The Basement.</p><p>They are in the basement. </p><p>“Pen?” Josie asks, and Pen’s heart aches from the clear and present fear in Josie’s voice. </p><p>“Go to my room and lock the door.” </p><p>“But Pen, you can’t--”</p><p>“Now.” Penelope doesn’t mean to come across as harsh as she does, but there’s no time to debate. “Jojo, go!” </p><p>And thank god Josie listens. She grabs hold of Penelope’s hand, gives it a reassuring squeeze, and then takes off for the stairs. Penelope waits until she hears the familiar sound of her bedroom door shutting before making her way over towards the fireplace and snatches up the iron poker. </p><p>It isn’t a weapon. Not by a long shot. But it’s better than nothing.</p><p>Penelope takes a deep, calming breath as the house suddenly becomes still once again. She readies herself, armed with the iron poker as a makeshift sword, and starts to scan the room.</p><p>It’s quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>Just like the moments before the last two attacks.</p><p>Penelope mutters an almost silent prayer under her breath, and for a split-second, curses that she’s so impulsive. Maybe if she were more like Trini, then she would’ve thought twice about playing the hero. </p><p>But there’s no time for second-guessing. Not now.</p><p>CREAK.</p><p>Penelope whips around at the sudden sound and—</p><p>BAM.</p><p>She is blindsided by a flash of a black amorphous blob of a fist. It connects with her stomach, and instantly Penelope’s nerve lights up in white-hot pain. </p><p>“Fuck,” she yells through gritted teeth, but there’s no time to recover. The next few hits come fast and furious, like a freak hailstorm. She stumbles, desperate to keep her footing.</p><p>How many are there?</p><p>Two? No. One. </p><p>There’s only one, but it’s more than enough to kill her. </p><p>Penelope shakes her head and attempts to center her concentration as the words of Tommi playback in the depths of her mind.</p><p>Breathe and focus, kiddo. Thigh. Abdomen. Left shoulder blade. Right shoulder blade. Forehead. That’s the trick. </p><p>Just like she practiced. First with Tommi and then with Jason… Although Trini had been initially the one to teach Penelope how to fight, she stopped it when the Shadowers had reemerged. Not because she didn’t think Penelope was capable. But more because she was terrified that Penelope would do something rash and inevitably stupid… </p><p>Like taking on a Shadower by herself. </p><p>WHOOSH.</p><p>Penelope ducks a millisecond before a massive leg flies through the air, slicing through the space where her head just was. She dives into a forward roll, pops back up, and without another moment’s hesitation, launches into the combo. </p><p>Thigh.</p><p>Abdomen.</p><p>Left shoulder blade.</p><p>Right shoulder blade.</p><p>Forehead. </p><p>It isn’t her best. Not by a longshot. But at least Penelope makes contact with each and every punch she throws. </p><p>Her knuckles connect with the Shadower’s black mass of what one can only assume is a forehead and--</p><p>POOF.</p><p>The Shadower implodes, but instead of the standard shimmering cloud of black dust that Penelope has become accustomed to, a strange greenish mist appears instead. </p><p>CLANG.</p><p>The foreign sound grabs hold of Penelope’s full attention. She whips around and there lying by her feet is--</p><p>The green power coin. </p><p>“What the…” Penelope trails off as she reaches down and picks it up. It instantly ignites in vibrant emerald green, and Penelope swears she can feel a surge of power blast through her veins. </p><p>Penelope doesn’t know how, but somewhere deep down inside her very being, she senses that the coin now belongs to her. </p><p>She’s the Green Ranger. </p><p>“Pen?” Josie’s voice cuts through the silence, causing Penelope to turn around, hand still clutching the coin for dear life. Their eyes lock in on one another as a shared look of utter confusion sweeps across their faces. “Is that a power coin?” </p><p>And all Penelope can do is nod as she continues to stare at the coin in sheer wonderment. </p><p>This changes everything.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sure this chapter is going to drum up a lot more questions but I promise everything will be answered/revealed... Just going to take some time. </p><p>As always please feel free to comment away. Love hearing your thoughts. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Master Kimmie?!” Alpha 5 exclaims as he emerges from the ship’s entrance. “Ay Yai Yai. You’re here!”</p><p>And Kim can’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. She pulls herself up off of the ground and pushes a few stray wet pieces of hair out of her face. “Hi, Alpha. I’m here.” <br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim returns to the ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whoa, Crazy Girl. Slow down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she, Zack?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trini, hold on. We need to--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! I’m not going to fuckin’ hold on. Where’s Kim?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to talk to Zordon first. We don’t know what--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Screw this!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini, Zack, and Jason’s voices filter into Kim’s consciousness as the world slowly comes into view. She gives her eyes a hard blink and instantly recognizes her surroundings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s in the ship’s medic bay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The safest place in the world… Maybe even in the universe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim lets out a sigh of relief as a dull wave of pain washes over her body. Every last one of her bones screams out with the post-battle aches she’s grown so accustomed to over the last few months. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t going to be a quick rebound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without even assessing, Kim knows that she’ll most likely be laid up for a day or two, if not more. Thank god her parents are both away on their own respective business trips and she can easily get out of school by faking a cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim!” Trini calls out, now closer than before, and Kim attempts to sit up, but it’s a feeble attempt at best. Her muscles quiver in sheer agony and--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THUD.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim’s head hits against the pillow. She bites back a scream of pain as tears whelm up in the corners of her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In here,” Kim responds in a hoarse voice, and before she knows it, Trini is racing into the medic bay, red-eyed and visibly breathing fire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Princessa,” Trini exhales as she makes her way over towards Kim. Kim smiles at the pet name and reaches out for Trini’s hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I was leaving Zack’s place, and…” Kim trails off, trying to piece together the right words to describe the strange amorphous monstrosities that attacked her. “And then I was… I was kinda blindsided by these black blob-like creatures.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini nods, taking in Kim’s words. She gingerly moves her hands over every inch of Kim’s body, taking stock of each injury one by one. And Kim swears she can feel Trini’s anxiety skyrocketing with each and every passing second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many were there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not sure. Maybe two or three?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is anything broken?” Trini asks, doubling back over Kim’s body, almost as if she’s sure she’s missed something. “How about gashes? Anything that needs stitches? Or--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trini. Stop,” Kim says, grabbing hold of Trini’s hands and stopping her from continuing her examination. ”I’m okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>”I know…” Trini exhales. ”I just…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim doesn't need an explanation. She more than gets it. Although they have superpowers, it doesn't mean they are invincible. The risk is always there. And every battle, no matter how trivial it may seem, is yet another roll of dice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Billy’s death, although temporary, still hangs between them. Like a permanent elephant in the room. Never to be spoken of but always there nonetheless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim wordlessly extends her arms, and with all the strength she has, pulls Trini onto the bed, engulfing the tiny latina in a warm embrace. And Trini gives in, molding her own body into Kim’s, until it’s hard to determine where one begins and the other ends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They lay there in the silence for a moment or two, allowing their bodies to fall into sync with one another. Breath by breath and heartbeat by heartbeat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s beyond comfort.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t afford to lose you,” Trini whispers against Kim’s chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not,” Kim replies, tightening her hold on Trini. “I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Princessa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim lets out a light laugh. She gently combs her fingers through Trini’s ombre waves as Trini nuzzles even closer. “Who says I can’t keep them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And as soon as the words leave Kim’s lips, she can sense the enviable eye roll that comes from Trini. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you would say that…” Trini mutters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Knock, knock… Boobs and pubes all covered?” Zack calls out, eliciting an instant groan from Trini. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he serious?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely,” Kim responds and then plants a quick but loving peck on the top of Trini’s head. “The coast is clear. We aren’t naked, Zack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack pops into the medic bay and then flashes Trini and Kim a look of slight disappointment. ”Awww, man. I bet Jason $50 that you two were already going at it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to disappoint, Taylor,” Kim says. ”But we were just cuddling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool. Can I join?” Zack asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Kim responds in unison to Trini’s no, which instantly warrants a stern look of disapproval from the small latina.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax, Crazy Girl. I was just joking. I know better not to get in between you and your Kimmie security blanket,” Zack says as he makes his way over to them. He grabs a nearby chair, flips it around, and then plops himself down. “How are you holding up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay,” Kim responds with a reassuring smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure? Cause when I found you, it wasn’t looking too pretty.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there is again. The all too familiar sensation of Trini. The rush of anxiety mixed with fear. It plows through Kim like a runaway train. Steady yet unstoppable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim wraps her arms tighter around Trini’s torso. A silent reminder of their current safety. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m 100% sure. I might have to take it easy for the next few days, but otherwise, I’m alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack nods, but Kim spots the lingering doubt buried within his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what did Zordon have to say? Any ideas on what attacked me?” Kim follows up, suddenly desperate to move the conversation off of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing concrete from Wall Dad just yet. But he did mention something called a Shadower.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A Shadower?” Trini asks. “What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack shrugs. “No clue.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim hums a response as the name starts to play on an endless loop in the recesses of her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadower…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadower…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadower…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is a Shadower? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SPLASH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim breaks through the surface of the water and is instantly hit with the familiar icy chill. All these years later, and it still feels the same. The momentary disorientation as her limbs get used to the temperature change, followed by an overwhelming urge to dive deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim swims down, gliding through the water with the greatest of ease, towards the warm diffused ball of light ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>15 feet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 feet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 feet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingertips poke through the outer layer and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WOOSH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim is yanked through, and before she can even react, her body slams against the hard rock floor with a bone-cracking THUD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Kim groans. She rolls over onto her side, taking a moment to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is definitely one thing she hasn’t missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kimmie?!” Alpha 5 exclaims as he emerges from the ship’s entrance. “Ay Yai Yai. You’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kim can’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. She pulls herself up off of the ground and pushes a few stray wet pieces of hair out of her face. “Hi, Alpha. I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Zordon and I have been waiting for you,” Alpha 5 says and then, without any warning, turns around and heads back into the bowels of the ship. “Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Kim a second to register his words and then quickly follows suit. She jogs to keep up as Alpha 5 briskly walks down the ship’s main corridor. “Wait… Did you guys know I was coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We detected the surge in energy as soon as you retrieve your coin. Zordon predicted you would be the first one to do so. I was hoping for Master Billy, but I guess you’ll work as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work?” Kim asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get the teleporter back up and running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Billy filled me in on it. I need to bring it back online. Something about initiating a sequence with my coin?” Kim says, trying her best to remember Billy’s exact words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit more complex, but yes, that’s close enough,” Alpha 5 responds. He turns the corner leading Kim into the morphing grid, and instantly she’s hit with a strong wave of deja vu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s mind can’t help but travel back to that infamous day when the five of them first entered the grid. The sheer fear mixed with a sense of awe that still to this day, words cannot describe. And, of course, those feelings were compounded tenfold by the presence of a mysterious latina that Kim couldn’t keep her eyes off of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Kim had known all that would transpire from that point on. All the sacrifice and enviable heartache that would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimberly?” Zordon’s baritone voice instantly pulls Kim out of her thoughts and back into the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zordon,” Kim responds, eliciting a warm smile from the monochromatic floating head on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back. I wish it were under better circumstances, but it’s good to see you here once again, regardless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nods, as a pang of bittersweetness hits her dead on. Zordon doesn’t have to say it. This is a moment that Kim never thought would come to fruition up until a few days ago. Being back on the ship with Zordon and Alpha 5. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s much much she wants to say, and yet she doesn’t quite know where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many questions… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you too,” Kim says, still at a loss as to where she should begin. She runs her hands through her short wet mess of hair and goes to open her mouth when suddenly--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimberly?... Kimberly, are you there?” Billy’s static-laced voice echoes out from the depths of her backpack. Kim instantly reaches into her bag and pulls out the walkie-talkie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy? Hey! Yes! I’m here in the morphing grid with Zordon and Alpha 5,” Kim responds back, peaking Alpha 5’s immediate attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Master Billy?” Alpha 5 asks, and Kim gives him a quick nod in confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good! We were getting a bit concerned that you didn’t make it through… Now can you locate the teleporter panel? It should be in the middle of the far left console.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kim can even start to move, Alpha 5 shuffles his way over towards the console and rapidly begins to flip switches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your power coin?” Alpha 5 asks as he continues to work on the panel. Kim digs it out of her pocket and tosses it to Alpha 5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha 5 is on it,” Kim responds over the walkie-talkie. “How are you guys holding up out there? Any signs of Shadowers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Nothing substantial yet. But Jason says you should hurry up. He’s getting a strange sense that something isn’t right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kim responds and then glances back over at Alpha 5. “Alpha, how long are we looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Master Billy we’ll be ready for the first teleport in three minutes. The system is rebooting now,” Alpha 5 says without glancing up once from the console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Billy. Alpha says it’s going to be another three minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that,” Billy responds, and before Kim can even think of her next words, she’s hit with a strange and sudden bolt of anxiety. It carries with it a light shade of green. The color flashes across Kim’s mind like a lightning bolt. Sharp and bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a new sensation. One that she has never fully felt before, yet somehow oddly familiar enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kimberly?” Alpha 5 asks. He briefly pauses, taking note of Kim’s sudden odd look. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie?? Kimmie??” Zack’s voice calls out over the walkie-talkie with a heightened level of urgency to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack? What’s going--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get that teleporter up and running now! We’re under attack. Two Shadowers. We’re keeping those black blobs at bay for now but… But I don’t know how we can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack’s words are cut short by the distinct sound of a small explosion. It rings out over the walkie-talkie and echoes throughout the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay Yai Yai,” Alpha 5 cries out. He scrambles in double time, pounding against the numerous knobs and switches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, what’s the status?” Zordon asks, trying to hide his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimberly, you need to tell them that they should avoid physical contact at all costs. We can’t afford the risk of teleporting one of the Shadowers onto the ship with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check.” Kim takes a deep breath and then clicks the walkie-talkie button. “Zack? Billy? You guys there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim waits for a moment for a response-- any response-- but only the ominous sound of static answers. She moves to push the button again, but before she can do so--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim!” Trini calls out, frantic and out of breath. “Kim?? You there? Please, Princessa… Please say you’re still there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instantaneously, it’s like an invisible fist plows straight into Kim’s stomach causing all the oxygen to rush out of her body. It isn’t the words that gets Kim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini’s tone of voice that all but screams impending doom is on the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s heard that tone only a handful of times before. The last being mere moments before Lord Chaos--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trini? I’m here! Are you okay? What’s going on?” Kim answers as her hand grips the walkie-talkie for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim! Thank god! You need to get us out of here. Three more of those fuckers just appeared out of thin air. Jason and Zack are trying to hold them off with Billy’s smoke bombs, but we’re down to our last few.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Hold on. We’ll have you out of there in just a second.” Kim shoots her eyes over her shoulder at Alpha 5. He kicks the console with a hard metallic thud and then shakes his head in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha…” Zordon says, now not even attempting to hide the panic in his voice. There’s no time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha 5 gives the console one more swift kick and then--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo! The system is ready. I’m locking in on Master Zack and Master Billy now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Trini and Jason?” Kim asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on it. The current configuration can only handle two bodies at a-- Ay Yai Yai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, without any warning, Billy and Zack materialize on either side of Alpha 5, caked in dirt and gasping for breath. They both collapse down into two heaps of utter exhaustion, resting their heads against the cold metal floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fucking god…” Zack says, letting out a deep sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason… Trini… You… You need to get them…” Billy wheezes out before succumbing to a fit of coughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha?” Kim and Zordon call out in unison in a matching sense of urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it. I’ve got a lock on Master Jason, and…” Alpha 5 pauses for a moment, diverting his attention back to the red blinking screen on the console. He frantically pushes a handful of buttons. “And there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Alpha 5 utters the words, Jason materializes in the far corner of the morphing grid, badly banged up and bleeding from an array of wounds. And in his arms lays Trini, out cold and in a far worse state than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s legs give out, and he crumples down to one knee but manages to regain his balance enough to gently place Trini down on the morphing grid floor before fully succumbing to the sheer exhaustion of his injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jase!” Kim races across the room in an instant. “Is she--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She’s alive. Just knocked out cold,” Jason responds, cutting Kim off. He tries to offer up a look of reassurance, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason doesn’t have to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim already knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s known it deep down inside from the first moment that Penelope showed up in her shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She took a direct hit to the head right before we teleported out of there. A Shadower blindsided her right after she saved my ass.” Jason then reaches out and touches Kim’s arm. It’s a minor gesture, but one that speaks volumes. Always acting as a pseudo big brother. No matter the situation. “She’ll be okay, Kim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nods and then swallows back down a sudden lump of emotions bubbling up in her throat. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimberly, take Jason and Trini to the medic bay. Alpha 5 will join you there once he finishes assessing Zack and Billy,” Zordon says. Without a moment’s hesitation, Kim gingerly scoops up Trini into arms wrapping small latina in as much invisible warmth and comfort that she can give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check,” Kim replies. She glances over at Jason in silent confirmation as he slowly rises back to his feet and then starts to head out of the morphing grid with the woman she once called her home tucked firmly against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t just bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the moment that Kim has been dreading ever since sacrificing herself all those years ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the return of Lord Chaos.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CRACK.</p>
<p>The lamp instantaneously shatters into a half-dozen pieces and rains down onto the shag-carpeted floor around Penelope. </p>
<p>“Whoa…” Penelope says, staring at the remaining lamp pieces in her hands in sheer disbelief.</p>
<p>“Did you…”</p>
<p>“I did…” Penelope slowly glances over at Josie to find her wearing a matching expression of wonderment.</p>
<p>“So does that mean… You’re really the Green Ranger?”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Penelope tests out her newfound powers while Kim tends to Trini's wounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Bring her over here,” Kim says. She leads the way into the medic bay with Jason right on her heels. Cradled in his arms is Trini, like a rag doll, limbs limp and unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a broad sweep of her arm, Kim clears a nearby bed, sending stray medical tools and supplies flying in every direction, and then motions for Jason to lay Trini down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason places Trini onto the cot, making sure to pay extra special attention to her blood-soaked leg as he does. “Kim, I think she’s going to need--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stitches. I know… Already on it,” Kim replies as she rifles through the storage cabinets. “Can you cut away her jeans?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason does a quick scan of his surroundings, spots a pair of medical scissors, and snatches them up. Without another moment wasted, he cuts a jagged line down from the bloody mess all the way to the end of the leg, revealing a six-inch gash running the length of Trini’s thigh. “Jesus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim moves back over to join Jason. She dumps a small stockpile of medical equipment on the edge of the cot and takes a quick glance at the gash, trying to assess the extent of the injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are no two ways about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond bad…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hospital worthy bad but going to one simply isn’t an option. At least not without raising a whole host of other issues that Kim nor the rest of the group has the time nor energy to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She'll need staples.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Jason questions as he bites back a grimace of pain and leans against another cot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100%,” Kim rips open a package of gauze with her teeth and one hand while prepping the medical-grade staple gun with the other. “It’s the quickest way to stop the bleeding… You think you can hold her down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that necessary? She’s out cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t be for long once I start closing up her wound.” Kim wipes clean Trini’s thigh as a wave of sharp doubt washes over her. She takes a brief sobering breath, but it’s no match for the lingering hint of doubt swirling in the back of her mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim? Do you want me to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’ve got this. Just hold down her shoulders, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason plants his rough, calloused hands down upon Trini’s shoulders and gives Kim a nod as if to say he’s ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kim replies, mirroring his nod with one of her own. She gulps down yet another breath of air and then, in nothing more than a whisper--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sharp metallic ping ricochets around the sterile medic bay walls, causing Kim’s hair to instantly stand on end. She inhales once more and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last staple does the trick. Trini’s eyes pop open, and she immediately starts to thrash against Jason’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim…” Jason tightens his hold on the small Latina, but there’s a flash of deep concern buried within his icy blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold her,” Kim barks back and then--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK!!!!!” Trini screams out, and Kim finds herself having to pause from the instantaneous tremors radiating down her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim…” Jason now pleads, trying his best to hold on, but it’s a losing battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more… Just one more, I promise it’ll be all over… Just one--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SNAP.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini’s body goes limp again, much to both Jason and Kim’s unspoken relief, and Kim lets go of the staple gun. It clangs against the metallic floor with a definitive thud as if to signal that the most challenging part is over… At least at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Jason? Master Kimberly? Are you there?” Alpha 5’s voice cuts through the silence over the ship’s intercom system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re here, Alpha,” Jason replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good! Master Billy needs you back in the morphing grid asap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shoots Kim a tentative glance, torn on whether to stay or go, and Kim gives him a reassuring nod in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go…” Kim says before Jason can find his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve got her… Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason leans down and gives Trini a subtle but meaningful kiss on her forehead, and then with another quick nod towards Kim, he takes off out of the medic bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim waits until he’s well out of sight to succumb to the tsunami of emotions that up until this point she’s been holding back. Two trails of tears roll down her cheeks as her fingers all but ghost the rich caramel-colored cheeks of the woman who was at one point in time Kim’s forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Kim exhales in nothing more than a whisper and then collapses down on a nearby chair, fully giving in to her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green power coin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rests in the dead center of the coffee table like an ominous emerald omen of what’s to come next, silently beckoning their undivided attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Isn’t that Tommi’s coin?” Josie asks, finally pulling her eyes away from the coin. She sits back on the couch and then glances over at Penelope, awaiting some sort of explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is… Or it was,” Penelope replies. She runs her hands through her hair for the thousandth or so time and lets out a long puff of air. “I guess it’s mine now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, maybe it’s not… Maybe it just appeared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Penelope gets up off of the couch and starts to scan the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Josie asks as she watches Penelope move about the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for something to break… How about this?” Penelope holds up a slightly cracked ceramic elephant. “You think Trini will notice if it goes missing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Don’t you remember? That’s from her Abuela’s house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Right… Okay, what about that black and white lamp? Trini’s always complaining that it doesn’t work right anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. If she asks, we can say that Zack broke it,” Josie follows up with a definitive nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope picks up the black and white lamp from the nearby end table and wraps her hands around its vast ceramic body. “Okay. How should I do this? Should I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRACK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lamp instantaneously shatters into a half-dozen pieces and rains down onto the shag-carpeted floor around Penelope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa…” Penelope says, staring at the remaining lamp pieces in her hands in sheer disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did…” Penelope slowly glances over at Josie to find her wearing a matching expression of wonderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So does that mean… You’re really the Green Ranger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope doesn’t respond. Instead, she plops back down onto the couch beside Josie and takes a moment to process the full reality of the situation. “I guess I am…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should we do? I’m guessing we should at least call Trini or maybe--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. We’re not calling anyone,” Penelope replies folding her arms across her chest. “Especially not Trini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?! It’s Trini we’re talking about. She’s already ticked off at me for taking off without any warning and showing back up with her ex-girlfriend. Can you imagine what she’ll do if she finds out I’m the new Green Ranger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what if we start by telling Zack?” Josie asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope lets out a harsh laugh. “Zack? That’s an even worse idea. He can’t keep a secret to save his life. No. He’ll let it slip out at the worst possible moment and then Trini will go nuclear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. How about Jason? Or maybe Billy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Penelope replies, attempting to hide the ever-growing hint of doubt in her voice. “No one can know… At least not until I know what it means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thick and foreboding silence settles between them as Penelope’s eyes find their way back towards the glistening green coin. She watches as the warm afternoon sunbeams dance upon the smooth emerald surface, beautiful yet oh so dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only the coin could divulge its hidden agenda… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim’s been sitting in the same exact spot for the last thirty minutes now, unable to bring herself to move, let alone pull her eyes away from Trini’s unconscious body. After bandaging up Trini’s thigh and cleaning up the rest of her wounds, she plopped herself down on a nearby stool and proceeded to take a moment to collect herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, Kim needed more than a mere moment. She needed days-- if not weeks-- to unpack all that had transpired since Penelope had turned up at her store. And so she continued to sit there, minute after minute, as her mind played back countless micro-interactions between herself and Trini for her to dissect and over-analyze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell am I?” Trini’s voice cut through the silence seizing hold of Kim’s full attention. “Am I in the ship’s medic bay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim springs forth from the stool and moves towards Trini’s side. “Yeah. You and Jason teleported in--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right after those mother fuckers blindsided me.” Trini finishes Kim’s words and then attempts to push herself up. But it's a futile attempt at best. Trini only makes it an inch or two before her body gives way to the pain, and she thuds back down against the mattress. “Fuucck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you. You’re going to pop your staples.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Staples? As in plural?” Trini asks with a slight quirk of her brow, and Kim responds with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Seven in your upper thigh. I did the best I could, but you’ll probably have some light scarring from it… And you’ll need some help getting around for at least a day or two until you can manage to put weight on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Trini exhales with a weighted sigh. “I’m fucking crippled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim can't help but cringe at the word. It’s small but noticeable nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Kim, I didn’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kim says, cutting Trini off before the word can surface again. “It’s not like it applies to me anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence seeps in, permeating every inch of their surrounding until it’s all but suffocating. Kim’s skin crawls with the unsoothable itch of needing something-- anything-- to disrupt this moment. To give her an out from the enviable conversation that is to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just when Kim can’t take it anymore and is ready to rip the verbally bandage right off--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is happening again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini’s words slice against the silence with a precision of that of a finely sharpened knife. Accurate to the point where the shock briefly masks the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both,” Kim responds, eliciting a brief flash of shared dread mixed with the anticipation of the unknown. She matches Trini’s exhale with one of her own and then pulls the nearby stool up to the cot and takes a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know when those fuckers first appeared again, I thought I was hallucinating? I had just pulled an all-nighter at my office and was running on nothing but caffeine and adrenaline at the time when one of them appeared. It was in a parking lot. I was walking to my car, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It was only a second. There one minute and then gone the next. It took me good three days after that to even mention it to Zack… And six more after that until we worked up the guts to tell Zordon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Zordon say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini lets out a light laugh, immediately followed by a grimace. She clutches her ribs as she breathes through the pain. “What’d you think? He rattled off a shit ton of possible reasons why I would’ve thought I saw a Shadower and then, of course, changed his tune when Alpha 5 confirmed their presence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to believe it either at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, getting my coin back for one… And of course, Penelope,” Kim responds, eliciting a hint of a smile from Trini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not surprising… That girl could convince Zordon to let her onto the ship if she tried hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I bet she already has.” Kim matches Trini's smile with one of her own. “She’s a good kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini nods, followed up with another sigh. “Good… But she’s gonna be the death of me one day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar silence creeps back in between the two of them as Kim once again fights back the urge to fill the void with meaningless words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needs to wait it out. There’s more to come… There always is when it comes to Trini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Kim takes a deep breath and lets the uncomfortable silence wash over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passes… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna lose everything again.” The words fall hard and heavy, like engorged raindrops before a downpour, and Kim wants nothing more than to reach out and reassure Trini that it’s not the truth… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, in the end, it will all be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Kim knows better. Chalk it up those endless years of nonchalant promises made by a revolving door of doctors. No matter what the words used or how they were said, the results were always the same in the long run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It never got better… At least not until a few days ago when she felt that familiar surge of power once again flow through her veins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. There’s a strong possibility we will.” Kim says evenly, holding back any and all signs of her underlying emotions. And as soon as the words leave her mouth, those eyes are back upon her again. Studying… Searching… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a first,” Trini says after a few more moments of silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That response… Not what I was expecting you to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, right? Nothing is for certain… Especially when it comes to dealing with Lord Chaos. Powers or not, there’s a strong likelihood that it’s going to get worse… A lot worse than it already is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to your promises, Princessa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nickname brings a bittersweet smile to Kim’s lips, and then she gives a light shrug in return. “I dunno… Guess I just broke one too many of them and finally learned my lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini reaches out and, to Kim’s surprise, gently takes hold of her hand. It’s a small gesture but one that speaks volumes. “I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Kim replies, not quite sure of what to do or say next. But before she has a chance to even consider her options, Jason suddenly bursts back into the medic bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jase, what’s going--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to come to the morphing grid and now. Both of you, if you can. Zordon just picked up on the presence of a new Green Ranger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Trini and Kim say in unison, both unable to hide their complete and utter shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and that’s not even the weirdest part... Whoever it is, they’re at Trini’s house right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive lead ball of pure dread drops down into the pits of Kim’s stomach as the news sinks in. She glances over to look at Trini and then back at Jason, and then the realization hits her out of left field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows exactly who the new Green Ranger is…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Penelope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One last chapter to close out 2020.  Happy New Year everyone! </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sly smile slides across Kim’s lips. She doesn’t respond right away but instead reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a black felt-tip pen. “Here… Let me show you.” </p><p>Kim gently takes hold of Trini’s left hand, uncaps the pen with her teeth, and then proceeds to sketch a simple black outline of a heart on the inner side of Trini’s ring finger. It isn’t ornate by any such means, but that’s the point. </p><p>The beauty is in its bold simplicity.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim and Trini reconnect as they venture back to the house to check in on Penelope and Josie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thigh… Abdomen… Right shoulder--” Kim is blindsided mid-jab by a sweep kick, causing her legs to fly out from underneath her. She crashes down against the damp rock floor with a harsh mind-numbing THUD.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh’nt!” Zack yells out in his most annoying tone of voice. “It’s left then right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” Kim lets out an aggressive breath of air as Zack leans down and offers her a hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How about we give it a break? Huh? We can always--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… I’m good. Let’s go again.” Kim pushes a few stray sweaty locks out of her face and then re-sets herself. “I’ve gotta get this right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kimmie, I think we oughta--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again.” There’s a surprising forcefulness to her voice that causes an instantaneous reaction in Zack. He takes a moment to digest it and then gives her a nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim cracks her neck, trying her best to shake off the underlying baseline of nerves that have been steadily coursing through her veins ever since the night of the attack. She moves into position but just before she can throw the first punch--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tap out, Taylor.” Trini jumps down from the top ledge of the training pit, making her presence known. She sheds off her trademark bomber jacket and beanie and then flashes Kim a smile. “It’s my turn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My liege,” Zack takes a step back and gives Trini an exaggerated bow. “I was just keeping Princess Kimmie warm for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The comment earns Zack a quick slap upside the head from Trini. “Idiota.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack contorts his face into a faux pained reaction. “I’m telling Wall Dad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be my guest,” Trini deadpans back and then turns her attention to Kim as Zack climbs out of the pit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you had to babysit the twins?” Kim asks, and Trini gives her a curt nod in confirmation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why are you…” Kim trails off, slightly confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone tipped me off that you were in the pit fighting Zack even though you aren’t supposed to be cleared for physical activity for at least another what? Three days?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Billy,” Kim exhales under her breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, but it’s not entirely his fault… I asked him to keep an eye on you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trini…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Princessa…” Trini mocks Kim back with a slight cock of her head and a “just try me” smirk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, that smirk. Kim is no match for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay. I promise…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve told me that before…” And Kim catches the briefest glimpse of that familiar look of fear buried deep within Trini’s eyes as if to say there are no unbreakable promises. Not when it comes to who they are and what they are destined to do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would it make you feel better if I said I was done for the day?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just the day?” Trini asks. She folds her arms firmly against her chest, signifying that she isn’t going to cave… Not this time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three days,” Kim replies, warranting a nod of approval from Trini. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Much better.” Trini grabs a nearby towel and water bottle and hands them both to Kim. “Now, can we please get the hell outta here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure… What do you want to do instead?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Verás Princessa…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>____________________</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A quick change of clothes and half-dozen Krispy Kreme donuts later and Kim finds herself sitting in their favorite spot amongst the tall pine trees on a picnic blanket with Trini head resting in her lap. She mindlessly combs her fingers through Trini’s thick ombre curls as Trini lazily scrolls through her Instagram feed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If happiness were a place, then this would be it for Kim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’d you think about this one?” Trini asks as she holds up her phone, giving Kim a good view of a black and white photo of an intricate heart tattoo on a woman’s wrist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For you?” Kim takes the phone and zooms in on the picture, studying it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“More like for you and me… You mentioned us getting heart tattoos someday, and I…” Trini mumbles as her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini goes to snatch back up her phone, but Kim’s too quick. She moves the phone just out of Trini’s reach and then gives Trini a light but playful kiss on her forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give it back.” Trini makes another attempt but once again is met with another playful kiss from Kim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” Kim repositions herself to maintain control of the phone. “I’m still looking at it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini lets out a huff of air and then collapses back down on Kim’s lap. “Eres tan frustrante…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...And you are oh so stubborn, mi amor.” Kim gets comfortable again as she takes a closer look at the photo. “It’s not bad…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But the portions are way off… A true heart should have a rounder body and be 100% symmetrical. This one, though, is too skinny. See… Right there. And the left side is like 30% bigger than the right…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And…” Trini says with a quirk of her brow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the wrist is too cliche. It’s the third most common place for someone to get a tattoo,” Kim replies, causing Trini to shoot her a slight look of surprise. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing… Just impressed. That’s all. Who knew my girlfriend was a closeted tattoo expert…” Trini pushes herself back up to a sitting position and then takes her phone back from Kim and tucks it into the pocket of her bomber jacket. “So, Princessa… What would you suggest instead?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sly smile slides across Kim’s lips. She doesn’t respond right away but instead reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a black felt-tip pen. “Here… Let me show you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim gently takes hold of Trini’s left hand, uncaps the pen with her teeth, and then proceeds to sketch a simple black outline of a heart on the inner side of Trini’s ring finger. It isn’t ornate by any such means, but that’s the point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The beauty is in its bold simplicity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tiny but constant reminder for all the world to witness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With one final stroke of the pen, Kim releases Trini’s hand back to her. “There.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini holds up her hand against the fading afternoon sunlight and takes an elongated moment to admire the new design etched upon her finger. “It’s… It’s beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you like it?” Kim asks, trying to mask a hint of uncertainty within her voice. “Cause if not, I can always--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Kim is suddenly cut off by a pair of familiar lips upon her own. The kiss is brief but poignant, instantaneously dissolving any traces of doubt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And god could she live in this moment forever. Here… With these lips pouring out an infinite amount of love and passion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, Trini pulls back out of the kiss and then gives Kim a mischievous grin. “Think we could get this done for real?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.” Trini nods as she ghosts her fingers over the outline of the heart, committing it to memory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim matches Trini’s smile with one of her own, unable to contain the abundance of emotions swelling within her heart. “I think I can make that happen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After the brief but sobering confirmation from Zordon that there indeed was a new Green Ranger amongst their midst, everything seemed to move at a lightning pace and yet in slow motion all at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All awkwardness and formalities were suddenly dropped and replaced with the achingly familiar shorthand between one another that, surprisingly enough, Kim had no problem slipping back into after all of these years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s agreed that Jason and Billy would remain behind on the ship to secure comms and gather more intel from Zordon while Zack and Kim would accompany Trini back to the house to check in on the presumed developing Green Ranger situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the conversation quickly turned to the precarious logistics of how they were to get themselves off the ship, given that Kim still was the only one with her powers and Trini was barely able to stand on her own, let alone walk. Teleportation was the only option, but of course, it wasn’t 100% risk-free… Especially attempting to teleport three of them in one shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no other choice… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so that’s how Kim finds herself a short while later, body pressed up against Trini’s, with her arms snaked around the smaller Latina’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ready for a Trini sandwich!” Zack jokingly announces as he takes position on the opposite side. He extends his arms, locking them in place around Kim’s back, further pushing Trini’s body up against her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Taylor,” Trini grumbles, and Kim can feel Trini instinctually move even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a force of habit. That’s all. Nothing more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim swallows down the lump of heavily conflicted emotions starting to bubble up in the back of her throat and then re-adjusts her stance in a way to silently signal to Trini that it’s all okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So quick reminder… I’ll give you a countdown from ten, and when I reach one--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do the hokey pokey, and we turn ourselves around?” Zack cuts Billy off with a childish smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… No.” Billy shoots a look of confusion over to Jason, lost on where Zack’s taking the conversation. “That’s not what you should--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, he’s just pulling your leg,” Jason says with a gentle squeeze of Billy’s forearm. “Right, Zack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“100%. I was just cracking a joke… We know what we’ve gotta do. Hold our breaths when you say one and try not to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… Oh! And don’t forget--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might experience temporary side effects such as vertigo, tingling, and extreme nausea,” Kim, Trini, and Zack reply in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Check.” With that, Billy turns his attention back towards the console, and Jason follows suit but not before giving them each a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10… 9… 8…” Kim can feel the Trini’s breath ever-so-slightly quicken against her skin, and she can’t help but tighten her grip. Not by a lot… But just enough for it to be felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“7… 6… 5…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim closes her eyes and whispers an all but silent prayer under her breath for nothing to go awry. She’s teleported hundreds-- if not thousands-- of times before. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4… 3… 2…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One,” Kim says and then before she even has a chance to catch her breath--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world goes black. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Trini?! Trini?! ...What’s wrong with her?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, baby. Maybe we should wait for--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Look at her leg! And she’s--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope… It’s… okay… I… swear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world swirls into view as the sounds of Zack’s dry heaving fill Kim’s ears. She blinks and attempts to roll onto her side, but a wave of nausea hits her dead on, making even the slightest of movements seemingly impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Kim groans. She blinks again and the swirls of color merge into vaguely decipherable blobs of objects.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zach? Trini?” Kim chokes on the tail end of her words as she fights the urge to vomit up all of the contents in her stomach onto the shag carpeting beneath her. She attempts once again to move, but before she can work up the energy to do so, Penelope is practically on top of her, breathing fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with her???” Penelope yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I… didn’t…” Kim stumbles upon her words as her eyes shoot over to Trini, whose body is splayed out like a limp ragdoll only a few inches away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope… It’s just… a side effect…” Zack says. He manages to get to his feet but as soon as he attempts to take a step, his legs buckle, and he is forced to grab hold of the back of an overstuffed green armchair. “We teleported… From the ship…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about her leg? That’s not a fucking side effect!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the crashing waves of nausea finally retreating, Kim goes to sit up, but before she can do so, two hands are upon her shoulders. Penelope delivers a quick but hard shove to Kim, causing her to ricochet against the floor with an extra loud THUD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in an instant, Kim’s suspicions are confirmed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope is indeed the Green Ranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim locks eyes with the raven-haired girl hovering mere inches above her as a sudden rush of anxiety mixed with fear pumps through Kim’s veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim knows that sensation all too well. It’s how Trini used to feel to her whenever the Latina tried to mask her anxiety with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope Park Gomez! What the hell was that?” Trini’s voice cuts through the stillness of the room, instantly grabbing hold of everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Kim whips her head around and discovers, much to her utmost relief, that Trini has finally come to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I was just--” Now it’s Penelope’s turn to stumble over her words as Kim senses the abrupt emotional shift in the younger girl. Fear is instantly replaced with complete relief laced with a tinge of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever lay a hand on her again, your ass will be grounded for the rest of your foreseeable life,” Trini cuts the girl off as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re defending her over me?!” Penelope fires back, unable to control herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, baby…” Josie gently takes hold of Penelope's arm, trying to quietly defuse the impending implosion, but Penelope wrenches her arm away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She up and let you get hurt! She’s the one with powers, not you, and yet look at you… At your leg. She should’ve protected you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim wasn’t there!” Trini shouts, matching Penelope's steadily rising anger with her own. “And I can protect myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Tommi swore she could protect herself? Cause we all know how well that turned out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A collective cringe circles the room as everyone braces for impact from the now fired-up Latina. Kim catches Zack from the corner of her eye, silently slips out of the room virtually unnoticed, and for a brief moment considers following him but hesitates to move. Deep down, she can’t bring herself to leave Trini’s side… Not again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suficiente!” Trini says, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ve a tu cuarto ahora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope defiantly stares at Trini for a moment or two, arms firmly folded across her chest, dead set on not moving a single inch. But then, Josie once again ever-so-gently places her hand down upon Penelope’s forearm and squeezes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Pen,” Josie says in nothing more than a whisper, and Penelope instantly softens at the brunette’s words. The pair slowly makes their way out of the living room, disappearing up the stairs and out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim exhales a breath of air that up until this moment she wasn’t aware she had been holding onto and then goes to say something to Trini but before she can even utter a single syllable—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go find Zack,” Trini says flatly, which throws Kim for a complete and utter loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about your--” Trini doesn't wait for Kim to finish. She proceeds to poorly hobble her way out of the living room, leaving Kim all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Kim runs her hands through her hair and sighs. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After lingering around for a while in the living room, Kim found her way outside through the back sliding glass door and onto the deck. And that’s where she's been camped out for the last thirty minutes now, just watching the late afternoon sun morph into a glowing pink haze of dusk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim jolts, slightly surprised by the sudden sound of Trini’s voice. She turns around, just in time to see Trini, now leaning on a crutch for support, carefully making her way out of the house. She rises to her feet and goes to meet Trini halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it,” Trini snaps, abruptly cutting Kim off. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini plops herself down on one of the deck chairs, propping up her leg as she does, and Kim follows her lead by sitting down in a chair as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack’s making chow mein and pork dumplings. I told him that we’d be fine with ordering pizza, but he insisted. He needs to keep busy… More so now than ever before…” Trini pauses for a moment, seemingly lost in her thoughts as if internally debating whether or not to go any further. But Kim already knows where Trini’s words were heading and doesn’t prod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not her place to… Not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still eat meat, right?” Trini asks, breaking the momentary silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kim replies with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini shrugs. “Was thinking about maybe making my beef enchiladas tomorrow… Of course, that’s if Zack ever gives me back my kitchen. We’re gonna have a full house cause knowing Jason, he’s gonna want all of us staying put until we sort this shit out. And that means a whole lotta mouths to feed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim can’t help but let a hint of a laugh slip out. “Zack and Jason still eat you out of house and home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And, of course, there’s Penelope now too. That girl can put down a whole damn tray by herself…” Trini says with a shake of her head. “Reminds me of someone else I used to know who could do the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim's smile naturally widens as she feels a sense of comfort wash over her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t, Princessa... And that tray of enchilada I made for Jason’s family annual bbq just magically disappeared on its own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plead the fifth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Trini’s turn to laugh. It’s a warm and comforting tone that Kim hasn’t heard in what seems like forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, how she’s missed this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in the stillness of the setting sun for a moment or two and then--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words blindside Kim, hitting heavy and hard against her already battered and broken heart as her mind races to piece together a reason-- any reason-- for the impromptu apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Kim asks, searching for an answer upon Trini’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the shit, Penelope pulled back in there. She was way outta line, and I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. She’s a good kid, but sometimes she just crosses one too many lines,” Trini replies with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it… She cares about the people she loves and is willing to do anything to protect them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini doesn’t respond right away. Instead, she turns her attention back towards the picturesque sunset, and suddenly Kim notices that Trini is tracing the outline of the simple black heart tattoo on her left ring finger with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all these years…    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim glances down at the matching one on her left ring finger as a bittersweet smile stretches across her lips. Although the ink is slightly faded from the normal wear and tear that comes with the passage of time, it’s still there. A steady and constant reminder of why she was-- and still is-- willing to sacrifice it all in a heartbeat if needed to protect what matters most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go check in on Zack and see how dinner’s coming along. You good?” Trini’s voice pulls Kim out of her thoughts and back into the moment. She glances over to see that Trini is now back on her feet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think I’m going to stay out here for a bit longer.” Kim replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini gives her a nod and then, with a quick readjustment of her crutch, hobbles her way back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim watches her in silence until she entirely disappears into the house and then turns her attention back to her heart tattoo, mimicking Trini’s earlier motions by tracing hers with her own thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still there…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay. Some real life deadlines got in the way. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Uh… Pen? Are those…” Josie pauses, taking in an audible gulp of air as her fingertips gentle graze against the definitive lines of Penelope’s newly developed stomach muscles. “Are those your abs?”</p>
<p>Penelope stifles a laugh and then flexes, causing the lines to further protrude through the fabric of her shirt. “Maybe…”<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The cat is out of the bag on the identity of the new Green Ranger...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pen…” Josie calls out hot on Penelope’s heels. “Please… Wait up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Penelope continues on marching up the stairs, pure anger reverberating with each and every stomp. She’s too enraged up to stop now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope storms straight into her bedroom, and without a moment’s hesitation, she delivers a swift and definitive kick to her wooden desk chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CRASH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk chair flies across the room and splinters on impact against her bedroom wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Penelope yells with a monstrous exhale of air. She can feel the undiluted mix of emotions surging through every inch of her. Raw and unchecked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie quietly shuts the bedroom door behind her and then closes the distance between herself and Penelope. She lays a firm but gentle hand upon Penelope’s forearm. “Penelope…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Penelope replies in nothing more than a whisper. “I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Overreacted?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope turns around and catches sight of Josie’s warm chocolate brown eyes. They exude a wave of endless compassion and understanding that is almost too much for Penelope to process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Josie hums a response as she moves even closer, wrapping Penelope up within the safe confines of her arms. And Penelope instantly melts. She closes her eyes and inhales the intoxicating aroma of vanilla mixed with a hint of lavender. Josie’s signature scent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her kryptonite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit… I need to tell them, don’t I?” Penelope already knows the answer but can’t help herself from still asking the question out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, you do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually would’ve gone to Tommi for something like this. She was the only one of them who would just listen to me. Without any snap judgments or lectures,” Penelope says, releasing another weighted sigh against Josie. “God… I wish she were here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” And Penelope knows that she doesn’t need to explain the complex tsunami of emotions swirling right beneath her surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Not to Josie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an unspoken language between the two of them. One whose roots can be traced back to their earliest of glances. When Josie was nothing more than an intriguing enigma that Penelope so desperately wanted to attempt to solve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope wishes sometimes she had the right words to describe it adequately. The way that they can communicate so clearly without ever falling back on words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how does one ever attempt to sum up something so innate? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Pen? Are those…” Josie pauses, taking in an audible gulp of air as her fingertips gentle graze against the definitive lines of Penelope’s newly developed stomach muscles. “Are those your abs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope stifles a laugh and then flexes, causing the lines to further protrude through the fabric of her shirt. “Maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laughter is abruptly cut off, though, by the all too familiar sensation of Josie’s hand sneaking its way under the hem of her black t-shirt and then the feather-light touches of fingers against her skin. An instant set of warm chills spread out across the expanse of her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Josie whispers into Penelope’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk of a smile slides across Penelope’s face. She gives Josie a two-handed playful shove, causing the girl to fall against the bed with a pronounced thud, and then without any additional fanfare, pulls her t-shirt up over her head to reveal the full extent of changes that the green power coin has done to her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” Josie utters as her eyes rake over every inch of Penelope’s body, taking in the overwhelming abundance of defined muscles. And Penelope’s smile further widens at this. She has yet to find a moment to take full stock of her head-to-toe transformation that somehow transpired in the last few hours. Of courses, though, that doesn’t mean she hasn’t been entirely oblivious to the changes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has noted them in her head, one by one, as they’ve made themselves known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like how her jeans suddenly feel extra tight around her thighs… Or how biceps seem three times the size they once were…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever be one to be classified as “ripped”, having much preferred up until this point in her life to be known instead for her cunning intellect. But now, having gotten a taste of it, she can’t help but admit it’s more than addicting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of raw, undiluted power with each and every movement of her limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Josie is staring at her, pupils blown with nothing but lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could get definitely get used to this…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive, right?” Penelope says as she flexes her abs once again for added effect. And all Josie can manage to do is nod, mind short-circuiting from the human eye-candy in the form of her girlfriend standing before her. She bites down hard on her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood, and Penelope swears she can already hear the chorus of moans to comes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet still, Penelope hesitates to proceed. Not without Josie’s full consent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jojo, are you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen, please shut up and just fuck me already,” Josie replies, cutting Penelope off mid-sentence. She lends forward, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of Penelope’s jeans, and gives a forceful yank, pulling the raven-haired girl down on top of herself. “And for the love of God, don’t hold back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly taken off guard, Penelope throws her hands out and, at the last minute, manages to plants them firmly on either side of Josie’s head. She leans in and lands a searing hot kiss upon Josie’s supple cherry red lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kim says as she makes her way into the kitchen through the backdoor and spots Zack busy at work frying dumplings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kimmie… I was wondering when you were gonna drag your ass in here. Here…” Zack fishes out a dumpling, pats it dry with a nearby paper towel, and then holds it out for Kim to taste. “Try this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim snatches up the dumpling and pops it into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” Kim moans with a mouthful of half-eaten dumplings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“100%. They taste exactly like the ones your mom used to make.” Kim steals another cooked dumpling from a nearby plate and then plops herself down at the kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d hope so. It’s my mom’s recipe… Except I substitute the chives with green onions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call,” Kim replies as she devours a second one. “Any word from Jason or Billy yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nada.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Trini?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upstairs showering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upstairs showering?!” Kim chokes on her remaining bite of dumpling. “Zack, she can barely walk. You let her go shower by herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zack lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head. “You think I could get in her way? Once her mind is made up, there’s no stoppin’ her. You know that, Kimmie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember…” Kim let out a sigh. “Where’s Pen and Josie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still camped out in Pen’s room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zack nods, bringing Kim a small plate of additional dumplings before turning his attention back to the stove. “I’m not touching that one either. You think Crazy Girl’s bad… Wait til you see Penelope at full force.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t full force?” Kim asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Not even close. This one time, man, when Josie’s sister Lizzie was--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Zack and Kim’s eyes instantly shoot upwards towards the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…” Zack trails off, waiting for any sort of follow-up noise that might clue them into who-- or what-- is behind the sudden jolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a Shad--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio of earthquake-inducing bangs is quickly followed up by the distinct sound of wood splintering, and that’s all Kim and Zack need to hear. They both are on their feet and out of the kitchen in less than a blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim hurdles up the stairs, taking them three at a time, with Zack hot on her heels. She reaches the landing just as Trini emerges from her bedroom, dripping wet and barely covered up in a bath towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Trini asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno… We just heard--” Zack replies but is cut off by yet another--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Pen’s voice screams out at ear-splitting levels from behind her bedroom door, and before Kim or Zack can react, Trini is hobbling her way across the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trini… I think they’re--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Trini doesn’t wait for Zack to finish his sentence before plowing her shoulder directly into Penelope’s bedroom door with all the strength and energy that she can muster. The door pops open to reveal Penelope and Josie, stark naked and out of breath, as they lay amongst the wreckage of what once was Penelope’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Get out!” Penelope yells. She lunges over Josie in an attempt to pull the torn sheets over them, and in the process, the green power coin rolls out from beneath her pillow and plops down on the carpet for all to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The indisputable proof that Kim’s suspicions had been spot on.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rich emerald green gem glimmers in the light drawing all eyes upon it, and for a moment, there’s nothing but complete and utter silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys… I think we just found our new Green Ranger,” Zack says to a sea of horrified stares and dumbfounded faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… Can you explain it one more time? The Shadower appeared in the living room, and…” Jason asks less than an hour later as he methodically rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the initial shock wore off and Penelope and Josie found their clothes, they had all regrouped downstairs within the living room and awaited in painful silence for Jason and Billy to teleport back from the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all the while, Kim fought the growing desire to say something… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything at all to break the unspoken tension amongst them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To provide some sort of comfort to the raven-haired girl sitting across from her, who over the last few days has grown on her in ways that she can’t even begin to put into words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s not her place to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least not now… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not the living room. It was the basement. It first appeared in the basement and then came up into the living room,” Penelope replies. She lets out a weighted exhale of pent-up frustration causing Josie to scoot closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what happened next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I told you already… I proceed to perform the combo. The one you and Tommi taught me. </span>
  <span>Thigh. Abdomen. Left shoulder blade. Right shoulder blade. And forehead.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...And then it vanished into thin air?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Just like those fuckers are supposed to do except when it did, the green coin appeared,” Penelope replies, and Kim senses a strong wave of growing anxiety radiating off the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check. Okay… And you’re sure it belongs to you?” Jason asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude… She broke her bed while banging her girlfriend. She’s totally one of us,” Zack answers for Penelope. “Remember when Trini broke Kimmie’s headboard when they were--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You finish that sentence, and it’ll be your last,” Trini grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 100% positive. I don’t know how exactly to explain it, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like a part of you that you never knew you were missing?” Kim asks, causing Penelope to glance up, and for the briefest of moments, she catches sight of a familiar look of a shared understanding. One that only comes from experiencing the addicting sensation of the raw power of being suddenly gifted with superhuman abilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Penelope nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence circles the room as each one of them returns Penelope’s nod with one of their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not just Kim who gets it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every one of them sitting there-- except for Josie-- more than understands the conflicting newfound relationship that Penelope is experiencing with her own body and sense of self. It’s never-ending… Even after the powers have been all but stripped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Josie says, finally breaking the silence once again. “What happens now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, first thing’s first… We’re going to need to tell Zordon that we’ve identified the new Green Ranger and that it’s Penelope. Which means we should head back to the ship as soon as possible. I’d say let's go now, but it’s pretty late, and I don't think any of us are up for another round of teleportation at the moment. So let's just call it a night, get some rest, and then head on out first thing in the morning… Sound good?” Jason asks, but the tone in his voice more than indicates that it isn’t up for debate. He’s pulling rank, and given the last few days that they’ve all endured, no one is particularly up for arguing against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… I finally get to see the ship?” Penelope questions with an underlying hint of excitement that can’t help but remind Kim of those initial days after finding their coins. The sheer excitement of a hidden world that has suddenly become visible brimming with an overabundance of oddities and unimaginable settings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim replies.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Trini says quickly over Kim’s response, shooting her the mother of all death stares as she does.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get a Zord too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, the Dragonzord now belongs to you,” Billy replies, and instantaneously an unspoken heaviness settles amongst them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s…” Penelope trails off, unable to find the words to finish her thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommi’s Zord… Yeah. And now it’s yours,” Zack says. He forces a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “She’d be stroked to know it was going to you as well as her coin too. Hell, if she were here, she’d love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Penelope gives another nod and then discreetly reaches out, intertwining her fingers with Josie’s and squeezes. It’s a minor gesture but one that Kim picks up on nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny but necessary reminder that she isn’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And god, does Kim wish right now that she still had the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand is there, just within her reach, but she’s not quite sure it will provide the same unconditional comfort if she were to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s just not 100% sure...     </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a fluff chapter. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Will you give me one?” </p>
<p>“What?” Kim chokes on her words. “You want me to tattoo you? But, I’ve never--”<br/>“I wanna be your first.”</p>
<p>And Kim catches sight of the undiluted honesty swirling around within Trini’s eyes. </p>
<p>She means it. <br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Kim gives Trini her first tattoo and the gang gears up to teleport onto the ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bass pulsates through Kim’s body, hot and electric, setting her nerves on fire. She runs her hands through her sweat-glistening hair as her hips sway in perfect time to the beat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Going to the party had been Trini’s idea. A way to blow off some steam after the barrage of recent events. And although Kim had had some early reservations about wasting a Saturday night stuck in a house packed with drunken teenagers, she was quickly persuaded to reconsider when she laid eyes on Trini’s outfit for the night. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A golden yellow crop top that barely covered her chest and a pair of baggy jeans that were ripped in all the right places. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to the casual observer, but Kim knew that Trini had picked the combo for one reason and one reason only… It was the perfect outfit for showing off her rock-hard abs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim’s Achilles heel.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim brings her hands back down, over Trini’s body, as the smaller Latina sways in unison to the beat against Kim. Her fingers ghost over Trini’s breasts, further solidifying the curves to her memory, before reaching their final destination upon Trini’s stomach. And as soon as she makes contact with Trini’s skin, a jolt of sudden desire floods her sensations. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Trini.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright and burning hot, like trying to grab onto the sun. It overwhelms Kim, and yet, she never wants this feeling to end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At first, Kim struggled with the ability to feel the others. There was no rhythm or reason when it would occur. One minute she would be trying not to fall asleep in biology, and the next, she would be grappling with the overwhelming desire to punch something. Anger… That’s what Kim -- as well as the others-- quickly came to learn was Jason’s trademark emotion. It hit each one of them differently but always came as out of nowhere. Like a blindsiding invisible punch to the gut. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Billy was loneliness… Until he and Jason found their way to one another, and then it was bursts of pure happiness. It was sometimes mixed as well with lingering traces of confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Zack was always a mixed bag of emotions. Sometimes fear… Or sadness… Or that unique feeling of euphoria that comes within the first few seconds when you nose dive off of a cliff. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Trini… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, the feeling of Trini was like none other. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a warmth that Kim couldn’t even put into words. A fire that spread, fast and furious, until she could barely breathe, let alone think. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini was desire. A longing that Kim knew all too well. One that she-- and she alone-- could only fulfill. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini leans her head back into Kim until her lips are barely brushing Kim’s ear lobe. “Let’s get outta here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Kim doesn’t need any more of an explanation. She grabs Trini by the hand and then leads her through the sea of bodies until they reach the front door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A small part of Kim hesitates with the thought that they should at least tell Jason that they are taking off, but then Trini gives Kim a devilish smirk, and all other thoughts are instantly forgotten about. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They make it back to Kim’s house in record time… And Trini doesn’t even wait until they are entirely through the front door before throwing Kim up against the nearest wall and attack the tender flesh between her neck and collarbone with a series of searing hot kisses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And without any words exchanged, Kim knows exactly what type of night is about to unfold. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t going to be soft and tender.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight is one of those nights when they’re going to push their raw strength and power to its utmost limits, where nothing is left off of the table until someone screams out their safety word. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trini,” Kim says as she all but bites back a moan. “The front door is still open.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini kicks the door closed with her foot while her lips continue their assault on Kim’s neckline. “Problem solved.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” Kim’s hip automatically bucks upwards as Trini’s teeth bite into Kim’s pulse point. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Paciencia Princesa…” Trini whispers in between kisses as she trails her way down the slope of Kim’s body. And before Kim can fully process what is transpiring, Trini takes hold of the hem of her shirt and rips it off of her, along with her bra, in one fell swoop. “Todo en buen tiempo…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim snakes her fingers through Trini’s wavy ombre locks as the Trini descends upon one of her nipples and begins to lavish it with her full attention. And her body all but spontaneously combusts from the growing heat pulsating from deep within her core. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trini, please…” Kim attempts to guide Trini’s head downwards but is met with yet another devilish smirk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Me necesitas donde?” Trini replies and then follows it with a slight but effective nip just above Kim’s belly button.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know where…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dilo Princesa…” Another nip against Kim’s stomach, this time ever so slightly lower. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead of responding, Kim’s fingers go straight for the button on her jeans but are instantly stopped by Trini. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No tan rápida…” Trini swats Kim’s hand away and then proceeds to unbutton Kim’s jeans at an excruciatingly slow pace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dilo.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim bites down hard on her lip as Trini’s fingers dance along the edges of her black underwear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“¡Te necesito dentro de mí ahora!” Kim screams out, unable to hold it back for a second longer, and before the words can finish leaving her mouth, Trini’s fingers plunge deep inside her, filling her up in ways that, up until this moment, she never even knew she desired.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, does Kim love this woman.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s that?” Trini asks.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve been laying in Kim’s bed, bodies tangled up like headphone cords, for the past hour or so. Too emotionally and physically spent to do much of anything else. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it is in these moments-- the seemingly trivial ones-- that Kim finds herself glimpsing into the future. A future where she and Trini have all the time in the world to just exist with one another. Without the constant fear and stress that everything could all come tumbling down in just a blink of an eye. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A future filled with endless happiness with Trini.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim stops carding her fingers through Trini’s hair and lazily lifts her head. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Over there on your desk. That metal thing next to that orange… What is it?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sly smile slides across Kim’s lips. “A tattoo gun.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trini instantly sits up in shock. “You bought a tattoo gun?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Billy actually built it for me. I was over at Jason’s last week, and we were talking about the hearts on our fingers and… Well, the topic came up of tattooing and how it might be something I’d be interested in learning how to do. The next thing I know, Billy showed up at my locker two days later with a homemade custom gun and a half-dozen books.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Billy’s the best…” Trini replies, and Kim can’t help but nod in agreement. “Wanna show it to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, next Tuesday,” Trini deadpans back and then slips out of bed and then grabs her underwear and a nearby oversized shirt. Kim follows suit, scrounging up whatever clothes she can find, and joins Trini at her desk. “Why the hell were you tattooing an orange?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Practice. According to one of the books that Billy gave me, an orange is the closest thing you can get to human skin without practicing on the real thing. Plus, you can make all the mistakes you want.” Kim watches as Trini slowly picks up the orange, studying the intricate tattoos upon its surface, and tries her best not to grow too self-conscious. “I know it doesn’t look that impressive, but I--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you give me one?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Kim chokes on her words. “You want me to tattoo you? But, I’ve never--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanna be your first.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Kim catches sight of the undiluted honesty swirling around within Trini’s eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She means it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I trust you,” Trini says. She then gently reaches out and takes hold of Kim’s hands as if to give further reassurance to the validity of her request.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim nods, suddenly unable to find her words, and Trini matches it with a simple nod back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good… Maybe you can start with making this permanent?” Trini rubs her thumb against the faded black heart on her ring finger, and Kim’s heart swells to the point of no return with love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would love to.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope!” Trini shouts up the stairs for the fifth time; voice laced with mild annoyance. “Get a move on it. We’re leaving in five… Whether you’re ready or not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long night of fitful sleep, Kim had gotten up at 6 am only to find that she wasn’t alone. Zack, Billy, and Jason were up as well, camped out in the kitchen, eating leftovers and debating the best way to fortify the house. And then there was Trini, who Kim had spotted out in the backyard, sitting alone in one of the oversized Adirondack chairs, simply watching the sunrise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a moment or two, Kim wrestled with the notion of venturing out there and joining her… But ultimately decided not to in fear that her company would be instantly rejected.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Kim grabbed a cup of coffee instead and proceeded to hunker down in the living room for the next few hours, with only her lingering thoughts to keep her company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to go up there and check on them?” Billy asks as he comes out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. “I don’t mind--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Kim, Zack, and Trini cut Billy off in unison, each with varying alarmed looks upon their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why…” Billy trails off, eyes naturally wandering over towards Jason for a further explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re afraid you’re going to walk in on Penelope and Josie having--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Trini asks Jason, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don't need yet another reminder of what we witnessed last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Billy’s eyes grow wide with sudden realization. “Right… Well, I could always knock first and then if--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay… I appreciate, though, the offer. If she doesn't come down here in the next five minutes, then I’ll bite the bullet and go get her myself, ” Trini cuts Billy off with a weighted sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite what bullet?” Penelope asks, making her presence known. She trudges down the rest of the stairs, followed close behind by Josie, and joins the group. Kim instantly spots the noticeable dark circles under each of their eyes and knows right away that sleep didn’t come easily for either one of them as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is running on purely caffeine and adrenaline… Which never leads to anything good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barging in on you and Josie fu--” But before Zack can finish, Kim snatches up a nearby throw pillow and chucks it directly at his head. “Ow… Hey! Where’s the love, Kimmie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Trini says to Kim and then turns her attention back to Penelope and Josie. “You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. But on one condition…” Penelope responds, instantly eliciting one hell of a stare from Trini. “Josie comes with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over my dead body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m not going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving her… Not when those fuckers are still out there. What if they show back up again while we’re at the ship? Who’s gonna protect her?” Penelope fires back, unable to contain her growing anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t come after her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby…” Josie says, sensing the potential blow-up on the horizon. “It’s okay. I can protect myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous,” Trini replies in a condescending tone that all but reminds Kim of Trini’s mother, June.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason…” Penelope shoots a look of pure and utter desperation over at Jason, causing the boy to instantaneously cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trini, Pen’s kinda has a point. It makes more sense to take Josie with us than leaving her behind here,” Jason says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’re siding with her…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about sides,” Jason replies with a sigh. “It’s about safety. And right now, I don’t think it’s particularly safe for any of us to be left alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trini reads the room for a moment, then lets out a long exhale of air and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… But just this one time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope can’t help but let a triumphant smirk slip out, and Kim has to bite back a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, does this girl know how to push all of Trini’s buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so if we’re all ready then,” Jason says, glancing around the room to double-check. “Let’s do it… Billy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Billy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small homemade device that resembles a cross between a smartwatch and a walkie-talkie. “Alpha and I cobbled this together last night. It’s not as intuitive as the comms system in our suits, but at least will allow us to communicate directly with the ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy then pushes the red button on the side of the watch, and there’s a collective inhale as all eyes fall upon the device. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Billy?” Alpha’s voice cuts through the silence of the living room. “Everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha… We’re ready for you to teleport us onto the ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Who’s going first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy shoots a look over to Jason, silently defaulting to him to make the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Alpha. It’s Jason. You can start with me, and then Zack, and then Billy…” Jason pauses for a moment. He catches hold of Kim’s eyes and gives a look as if to give her a quick heads up before he continues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim doesn’t have to ask what he’s about to say next… She already knows because it’s what she would naturally suggest to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And once we’re on board, then you can teleport Penelope with her girlfriend Josie and then Kim with Trini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need help,” Trini interjects a little too quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trini, you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Master Jason?” Alpha’s voice chirps out from the device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We’re good to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kim rises to meet Trini face to face, cutting her off mid-argument. “Would it be okay if we teleported together again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t…” Kim replies, and instantly Trini’s scowl transforms into a look of utter confusion. “But I need yours… I don’t want to do it alone. The last time was pretty hard on my body, and I would feel a thousand times better if I went with someone. Just in case my leg decides to act up and suddenly give out on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re placating me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim shakes her head. “I would never.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she means it. Yes, on the surface, it appears to be simply a tactic to get Trini to agree to the help that she so sorely needs. But beyond those optics, there’s more to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim knows first hand the overwhelming feeling of helplessness and perpetual frustration that comes with an injury like Trini’s… Where even the most mundane of tasks are a struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where one’s pride quickly can morph into bitterness and worse… Self-hatred.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s beyond painful to watch. Like never-ending reruns of her own darkest moments projected on the woman she still can’t help but love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim needs Trini more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albeit for selfish reasons, yes, but she needs Trini close to her. To stop the triggering reminders of all that she struggled with… That at any second, her power coin could be stripped away from her once again, and she’d be right back where she started at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damaged goods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word exchanged, Trini gently snakes her arms around Kim’s waist and molds her body against Kim’s. Like two interlocking puzzle pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kim whispers as she wraps her arms around Trini’s shoulders, pulling her even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of the others teleporting out of the living room circle around them. Like an oddly familiar countdown that Kim remembers a little too well for her liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Zack…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Billy… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then next Penelope with Josie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim goes to take a deep breath in preparation, but before she can--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cualquier cosa para ti princesa.” The words come quietly, but regardless deliver a powerful burst of once lost love straight to Kim’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a split second, Kim swears she can feel that fiery warmth once again coursing through her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel Trini.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out... Real-world deadlines are unfortunately taking priority at the moment and are sucking up all of my time and creative brainpower. </p>
<p>Also, please let me know if any of the Spanish phrases are incorrect. Not a native speaker by any means whatsoever so am sure there are a few mistakes throughout.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back?</p>
<p>This has been in the works for a while now... longer than I'd like to admit... but finally, have gotten around to kicking it off. </p>
<p>I can't promise a regular cadence of updates but will try my best not to let things slide too much.</p>
<p>Excited to hear your feedback and buckle up... it's going to be one hell of a wild and angsty ride.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>